Damien's Destiny
by Silent Stinger
Summary: This is a fic with my character and JeffHardyBabe's. We will take turns writing chapters so Enjoy! And review ;P
1. The Kiss (Damien)

Disclaimer: You know the drill. This is a mixed fic with my character and JeffHardysBabe's.  
  
I was backstage. everyone welcomed me back. I was surprised anyone cared, with the whole DX thing going ardecided to ask them what they had planned. First I went to HBK. "To tell you the truth, I hadn't expected this!" I was shocked. How could the best thing to ever happen to WWF be an accident. I talked to the others, and got some more tips from X-Pac. Then I decided to talk to Destiny. I never met her before, but she was very good on TV. I first went to the Hardyz room. Jeff told me she was in Edge's room. I went there and Edge let me in. I shook Edge's hand and asked where Destiny was. "She's on the crapper. Just chill here." I sat down and Edge offered me a Playstation controller. I noticed it had Cheetos stains on it. I ignored it and looked at the screen. SmackDown! 2. I was an expert at this game. We decided to have a ladder match. He picked himself of course. I decided to prove I was an expert. But before I could choose Vince, Edge spoke up. "Let's make a bet on this match. I win, you help me attack the Dudleyz. You win, I'll attack Blackman." I brightened up. "Deal!" I chose Undertaker. We started by him throwing me outside. Then I picked a ladder up and hit him with it. While he was down I slid into the ring and set the ladder up. Then he got an electric chair drop on me. How Edge could ever lift the Undertaker was beyond me, but it was a game. I got up and threw him into the turnbuckle. I began doing many taunts and got a finisher. I smiled. But then Christian ran out. I chokeslammed him and kicked Edge down. I delivered a Last Ride and Edge yelled "Dude! This reeks of stinkitude!" I then climbed the ladder and jumped up and got the belt we weren't even playing for. I jumped up and Edge sat dumbstruck. I laughed and heard a voice behind me. It was the most beautiful voice I ever heard. I turned and saw Destiny. "Well, hello." I felt dumb that moment. I was thinking of using a stupid *I gotta go bye* excuse but instead just stood there. She smiled and Edge tackled me. "Oww... Edge... the back..." "Oh right dude sorry about that." Destiny walked to me. "You alright?" I nodded and got up. I saw Test walking by the room and ran after him. I noticed the two looking at me quizzicaly.  
ound. I   
I was watching the matches later. I was to come out in the main event. Blackman came out for his match. He was against Test in a hardcore match. They fought awhile and Blackman had Test down. Then Edge ran out to attack Blackman, but got a trash can lid to the head. Then Destiny ran out. I jumped up from my lazy slump on the chair. Destiny ducked Blackmans attack and Test was up. Test got a boot to face to Blackman. Destiny started kicking Steve as Test climbed the turnbuckle. Destiny ran back to the backstage and Test got a diving elbow for the win. I was stilling looking at the screen when Destiny walked behind me and said "Hey there." I jumped and looked at her. "Oh my god! You scared the shit out of me!" She looked at the ground. "Sorry." She was acting weird. I wondered why she wasn't acting like the sassy eye candy she usually does. "So, the person you admire is Matt, isn't it?" She looked at me. "Maybe." Now she was quiet. Something wasn't right. "Well who is it?" "You'll have to wait to find out." She smiled. Well at least she was partly back. "It could even be you." I looked at her shocked. "Excuse me?" "It could." "Wanna go for a walk after my match?" "Sure." She left and went god knows where. But just then I didn't care. What if it WAS me? I decided it was stupid to believe. Instead I got ready for my match. After a while I got by the titan tron. I had no idea who my opponent was until then. The Dudleyz walked passed with a table. I asked them what they were doing. "We have a handicap table match with someone in the main event." I looked at them. "Yea well good luck." They laughed and left for the ring. Edge ran up to me. "Dude! This is so not cool!" "Edge! You have GOT to help me!" "I'll try.. wait.. you have to be my tag team partner on SmackDown 2! against the Hardyz tommorow." "Whatever man just bring Christian and Destiny if she wants." He high-fived me and ran to his locker room. I heard my familiar music hit and I ran out. Wow! I got a huge pop! This took me by surprise completely. I ran into the ring and The Dudleyz looked at me strangely. "We have to fight you?! Oh god, easy-city." I snarled and got ready. But before we started Big Show's music hit and he walked to the announcer table. Buh-Buh then attacked me and the two Dudleyz beat me awhile. Then I got a lucky heel kick to D-Von and he landed on the table. I then dropkickked Buh-Buh. Then Big Show ran into the ring. I got ready to attack him, but he went for Buh-Buh! He shoved the ref and chokeslammed Buh-Buh through the table that had D-Von on it! I hit Show with a bat and he fell out of the ring. The ref got up and saw the two Dudleyz sitting between the two broken table halves. He called for the bell and I won! But where was Edge? I celebrated in the ring but The Dudleyz somehow managed to get up. I turned around and got a 3-D. I blacked out.  
  
When I awoke I was laying in Destiny's locker room with an ice pack on my forhead. I blinked awake and saw Destiny sitting next to me. "Well look who's awake? When do you want to go for a walk?" "Now is a good a time as any." She helped me up and we went outside. Immeadiatly fans ran up to us asking if we had a thing and wanting autographs. I noticed Destiny was getting uncomfortable so I put my arm around her and pushed through the crowd. When they finally got the hint and left, I took my arm away from her shoulders. She started the conversation. "What if it was you?" "I'd be so happy. You wouldn't even believe. But I hardly know you." She nodded. "Then you'd understand when I told you, the chances of it being you are slim." I nodded. I'm not one who cries very often, and I wasn't going to now. But I knew I would later. I forced my face to smile. "Yea." She looked at me. "But maybe I could make it up to you?" "That's ok. I'm fine." "No, I want to make it up to you." Then she kissed me. It took my by surprise. It wasn't anything like the liplocks I've seen her do, but it was a kiss. I guess I kissed her back, I mean, we were lip to lip. When she pulled away I saw her blushing. I had no idea what to say. But then the lamest idea popped out. "We never will be together will we?" She looked at me. "Maybe it's best that way."   
* * *  
  
  
  
Afterthoughts: Hey I liked doing that lol. Well it's possible I could do a sequel, but I dunno. And I'm sorry I haven't done any new stories lately. Yea but I probably will just mention Destiny in my further stories. Peace! 


	2. Diner Meetup (Destiny)

The kiss was unexpected. I didn't mean for that to  
happen. It kinda just did. Jusr like when I started  
out, everything happened on impulse. I wanted to smack  
myself for doing that.  
"Don't get me wrong." I said. "You're not bad looking,  
it's just-"  
"Jeff?" He finished my sentence.   
"Yeah, Jeff."   
"Go for it. I mean, I can tell he likes you." He said.  
"I'll push him along if you want."  
"I think I've got this one." I told him. "There's  
plenty of female wrestlers out there."  
"Yeah, Trish, Molly Holly, Lita." I looked at him when  
he said Lita.  
"Not her." I said.  
"Oh, right her. I know." He looked down.  
"If you want, I guess that's ok." I felt bad now.  
"Maybe I should. Get her off your back." He said.  
"I wouldn't want you to do it for me."  
"It could be like Vince and Trish. Trish was just  
'daddy's little toy'." I laughed at what he said.  
"You know that's wrong." I said.  
We saw Test walking to his car. Damien ran over and  
the two talked. Someone placed their hands over my  
eyes and I jumped.  
"Just me." Jeff said.   
"Don't do that!" I yelled taking his hands away.  
Damien returned with Test.  
The four of us talked. Test was talking about his  
match against Angel because he's friends with Too Cool  
and Angel snapped Scotty's ankel in half. I offered to  
help kick the crap out of Angel, but Test said it was  
his fight.   
We drove back to the hotel. I was tired and just  
wanted to sleep. So, I got into my bed and went right  
out. I woke up to a phone call. I answered it.  
"Who the hell is this and what do you want?" I asked.  
"Woah, Des, it's me."  
"Jeff? What are you doing up? We don't have to be  
anywhere today, it's 8 in the morning, what are you  
doing awake?"   
"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for  
breakfast." He answered. "Test called me and said he  
and Damien are going."  
"Sure, I'll be right there." I said.  
I dragged myself out of bed and went to change.  
Throwing on the same jeans I wore the day before and  
Jeff's Team Xtreme shirt he lent me that I never gave  
back. I didn't bother making my hair nice. I brushed  
it and threw it up. I knocked on Jeff's door.  
"I know, I look like hell. Lets go." I snapped.  
Morning person I'm not.  
"I wasn't going to say that." He said.  
We met up with Test and Damien in a diner across the  
street from the hotel. I sat down next to Jeff and  
across from Damien. I dropped my head in my amrs.  
"I'm guessing you don't like mornings." Test said  
poking me.  
"Bingo Johnny, give the man a prize." I replied.  
"Oh, she can be worse." Jeff laughed.  
About five minutes and thrity sugar packets later, I  
was my normal self. We were talking about what matches  
we'd be involved in the next time we fought.   
"I think I'm doing tag with Adam." I said.  
"Really?" Damien asked. "You can do that?"  
"Me and Edge have tagged together for a long time." I  
answered. "Since I started those years back."   
"Those years back." Jeff repeated. "When she did Adam  
in the bathroom at McDonalds!"  
"You didn't?" Damien asked.  
"She did. We were there." Jeff laughed. I kicked him  
under the table.  
"He didn't get any." I said. "And, he's upset."  
"I could have any girl I want!" He shouted, just a tad  
bit too loud.  
"Ok, you two before we get kicked out." Test said.   
Me and Jeff have been getting into these cheesy fights  
over nothing lately. Usually Matt's the one who yells  
at us. Then, I go cry to Adam some of the time and he  
yells at Jeff. It's this love hate relationship. But,  
it was Adam himself who said we were made for each  
other. 


	3. The attack!

I wondered how they put up with each other. They think I didn't see her kick him, but I did. I knew a girl would push my character, it did for everyone. But none of them was really good for me. The Lita idea was ok, but it could lead me to being a heel. I want to stay on the fan's side until I've had expierience. After breakfast we all decided to go to the arena early. We weren't really going anywhere, because we had a PPV here soon. Anyways, Test and I decided to hop a bus. Well, it was early and if you beat the crap out of yourself 2 times a week, you'd be lazy too. When we got on the first thing I saw was him sitting there. Of all the people, Steve Blackman sat there with a kendo stick. He looked at me with his new insane glare and I shuddered. Test led me to the back and we sat. I noticed Blackman looking back at me several times. The bus came to the arena, and Test started to stand, but I pulled him back down. "No. Steve isn't getting off. I want to see what he's up to." Test looked at me. "You're on your own, man, I gotta meat Mark, see ya!" And he hurried off. I slumped in my seat so Steve wouldn't see me. After a while, I realized Steve wasn't moving. The bus came back to the arena and I decided to get off. When I walked by Steve's seat, he pointed the kendo stick at me. I hurried off and the bus was off. I wandered around in the arena til I found X-Pac. We talked awhile about stupid stuff then he went out for his match. I walked to my locker room and slumped onto the bench. I really wasn't feeling well. After I was bored looking at the wall, I got my attire on and got up. Then I realized Test's match should be now. I turned it on and it was just near the end. Test connected with a dangerous boot to face to Angle and he fell. Then Test pinned him. But Angle managed to kick out. Then Angle quickly swung Test around and got him in the anklelock. I ran out of my locker room. I had to help him. I quickly found Destiny, Taker, and Kane all wanting to get out there. I watched a small TV they had just in the titan tron. I was expecting Test to tap out, but the music I expected last hit. I nearly fainted. Destiny cheered. Taker just smiled and spit. Kane, well who knows with that mask. The new man ran into the ring and got Angle into the anklelock. I was jumping up and down. Shamrock was back! The World's Most Dangerous Man had Kurt in the anklelock and Kurt was tapping and clawing and screaming. Of course, Angle won, but Test was excited. Test climbed to the top turnbuckle and Diving Elbowed Angle! Shamrock and Test held their hands high and Shamrock got a huge pop. They walked to the back and We all welcomed Ken back. Next was Destiny and Edge's match. They were against Molly and Crash. I knew Destiny could easily handle Molly. But I loved Mollys gimmick. The match was pretty boring with Edge and Crash battling, but then they tagged the girls in. Molly was sugar high. Destiny looked at her menacingly. It reminded me of Chyna. Then Molly went for a clothesline but Destiny easily beat her down. Then all of the sudden, Blackman ran out with the kendo stick. I then realized I had unerestimated him. He knew how I was friends with Destiny so he was gonna attack her! I tried to run out, but The Big Show grabbed my shoulder. Was this some conspiracy? But I saw X-Pac and I told him to attack Steve. Show panicked and went for X-Pac. I was going to run out then, but I didn't want X-Pac to have to fight Show alone. I picked up a fire extinguisher and hit Show in the back of the knee. He limped and turned around. That's when I realized Vince was running toward us. "Stop!" He ran to us and was cursing at all 3 of us. We apoligized and I went for the ring again, but Vince wouldn't let me. I then began yelling at him. "Just because you got so mant brain cells knocked out from Austin, doesn't mean you have to have that happen to Destiny!" He looked at me. "You have a thing for her!" "So what if I do!" I was surprised I said that. Vince lowered his head. I looked at the TV and saw Steve hitting Destiny with the kendo stick several times. Then he dragged her to the ramp. He just looked at her evily and thre her off. She fell and crashed through the table. Then The Rock, Diesel, and Razor started attacking her. She got rock bottomed through another table. then Diesel powerbombed her. Finally, Razor outsider edged her. She wasn't moving. The camera went to the ring and Edge got the win. Then Vince let me go and I ran out to the ramp. I ran down the ramp and went around to where Destiny was. The 3 assholes were gone, so I picked Destiny up. She was so fragile. Then Matt and Jeff ran to where I was and they helped her onto the stretcher and Jeff rode with her in the ambulance. She still wasn't moving, and all I could do was watch. 


	4. Not Many

I can't believe The Rock would turn on me like that.  
Unles, he did it to save his own ass. In any case, I  
was in an ambulance with Jeff by my side. I couldn't  
feel my right leg. And, even the slightest move or  
touch hurt so much.   
"You're going to be fine." Jeff kept telling me.  
Back in the arena, everyone was running and asking  
questions. Edge was running around screaming at anyone  
and everyone.   
"How could that happen?" He demanded. "Huh?"  
"Adam, calm down." Damien said. "I'm sure she's going  
to be fine."  
"Fine? She was thrown 10 feet onto a table! Then, Rock  
Bottomed onto another!"  
Jay took Adam aside and talked to him. Damien paced  
with Matt. Even Taker and Kane were upset and worried.  
Matt saw The Rock in the corner of his eye. Without  
telling anyone, he ran over.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Matt asked him.  
"I had to." He said. He pulled Matt around the corner.  
"They can't stand Damien. And, when they knew he was  
clicking with Destiny, they dragged me into it. They  
have a thing for her."  
"So do I, as does Adam, Jay, and Jeff. Why her?"  
"I don't know." Dwayne sighed. "Look, you have to tell  
anyone it wasn't my idea. You have to tell them what I  
told you."  
"You tell them." Matt said.  
"They'll believe you." Dwayne said. "Des is like a  
sister to me. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't in  
danger."  
"You, in danger? Man, stop making excuses!" Matt was  
getting pissed.   
"I'm not! They threatened me!"  
Matt's got tense. He took a swing at Dwayne. Dwayne  
swung back. The two fell out of the corner and onto  
the floor. Hunter and Jericho ran over and pulled the  
two apart.  
"He's a liar!" Matt yelled. His nose bleeding.  
"I'm not a liar! I didn't want to do it!" Matt tried  
to get out of Hunter's grips. Taker came over to help.  
"Look, I was pushed into it. I was threatened!"  
This went on for awhile. Until Matt and Dwayne reached  
an agreement. Damien wanted to go after the other men  
involved in my attack. But, Test said we should just  
go to the hospital.  
Jeff was sitting in the waiting room when they showed  
up. He had his head in his hands. Everyone ran over.  
Asking him a million things at one time. Jeff just sat  
there looking at them. Confuision in his eyes. He  
started to tear. Everyone became quiet.  
"They don't know anything." He finally said. "They  
don't know if it's serious yet. But, she's in with a  
neurologist now."  
"What for?" Matt asked.  
"On the way in she said she lost the feeling in her  
right leg." He broke down then.  
Matt took his younger brother and held him in his  
arms. Damien got up and left. Test ran after.  
"I know you're upset." Test said.  
"You don't know how hard it is not to rip Dwayne  
apart." Damien told him.  
"You heard what Dwayne said."  
"I know what he said." He sighed. "I'm going after  
them."  
"Woah, Damien, I don't think that's wise." Test  
warned.  
"I like her. And, even though I know I don't have a  
shot, I have to help."  
"I'm behind ya."  
Test wouldn't let Damien do this alone. He knew him  
the best, and he knew how Damien could get. They  
returned to the waiting room. Everyone was walking  
around, trying to be calm. The neurologist came out.  
"How is she?" Jeff asked.  
"Hard to say." He answered."Please, have a seat. I'm  
Dr. Reed. Destiny has complained of lose of feeling in  
her right leg. That can be very serious or it can be a  
temporary thing. We have to keep her here over night  
for observation to make sure it's not serious."  
"People who come in with injuries like this, how many  
come out fine?" Adam asked.  
"Not many." He answered, then left. 


	5. Someone's not happy...

We sat in the waiting room worrying. There wasn't much we could do, so we just sat. I saw Mark and Glen against one wall. Glen had his mask off, and was worried. I was surprised. Mark was the first to speak, "We have to get back at them." Glen looked at him. "Why would they do this?" "They want to get at me." They both looked at me. Matt and Dwayne were glaring at each other. Adam was pacing and Jay sat with clenched fists. Jeff was sitting with his head hung down. Some fans walked by and saw us. Glen quickly threw his mask on. One girl walked to Jeff and gave him a hug. Jeff was surprised. She went back to the group and they walked on. Jeff had an awkward smile on his face. Glan relaxed and snatched the mask off. I was silently cursing myself for everything I did. Making Steve mad, beating Benoit, teaming with Mark,Glen and Test, and bringing Destiny into all of it. There was nothing I could do. I wanted to get back at the culprits but I had to wait for SmackDown. At the PPV, I was going to defend my belt against Show. I was glad. I was surprised so many people knew I liked Destiny. Well, almost all of us did. That's why I knew I didn't stand a chance with her. I never really had much luck with girls in my life. I knew Destiny was going on the "Never" list. She was happy with who she wanted, so I left it at that. We all went to the hotel for some rest. I couldn't sleep, and I doubted the others could either. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.  
  
We all woke up and ran to the hospital. We quickly found Dr. Reed. I couldn't read his expression. "Well how is she?!" Adam screamed at him. Jay put his hand over Adam's mouth. Dr. Reed looked at me. "She can go home, but I highly suggest she not wrestle for a while." Mark looked down at the short doctor. "We have a PPV soon.. when can she wrestle?" Dr. Reed thought for a second. "She can wrestle then, but she best be careful." Destiny then limped towards us. Jeff ran at her and hugged her. "OW! Uhh Jeff?" "Oh yea. Sorry." We helped her to the Hardyz car and she got in. I rode with Test, while Mark and Glen rode together. We drove back to the hotel. We all helped her to her room and she sat on her bed. I was in mine, pacing. I then decided to check on her. I went in her room. I sat in a chair and smiled at her. "Look, I'm sorry I dragged you into this." She looked down. "Damien.. I'm glad you did. You're so much.. different then the others.." I was shocked. All my life I felt like the average one. How was I different? Destiny went to sleep so I left her room. What can I possibly do until Thursday? The rest of the day was pretty boring. I decided if I was going to have a female partner, she'd have to come to me.   
  
Thursday, SmackDown. We convinced Destiny to stay at the hotel. When we left the hotel, Destiny gave Jeff a small kiss. It was small, but it burned me up. All I got was a small bye. But I was still determined to fight Diesel on SmackDown even if it meant ripping through Razor and Show or even Blackman first. 


	6. How's your leg?

I didn't want to stay at the hotel. I wanted to be at  
the matches, but everyone gave me millions of reason  
to stay. I was still under observation. Dr. Reed said  
that my condition could get worse. So, yes, I guess  
staying home was best for me. I watched the matches on  
TV. Test didn't leave Damien's side. He wouldn't let  
him near my attackers. Jeff even addressed the issue  
to the crowd. Telling them what happened and why I  
couldn't fight.   
I watched them fight, pissed off. Then, Rocky walked  
out and took the mic. I didn't know what he was going  
to do. I just sat there and looked.  
"I am up here because I have something I need to say."  
Must have been serious since he reffered to himself as  
I and not The Rock. "Last night I was involved in the  
attacking of Destiny." For the first time in his life,  
he was booed. "I know, I deserve your boos. But, I  
have to say that I was forced into the act. I didn't  
want to, and tried my hardest to get out of it. But,  
all my efforts failed and I had to suffer as I Rock  
Bottomed her into a table. Steve Blackman, Diesel, and  
Razor threatened me to do it. But, I stand in this  
ring to challange each to a match." As he finished  
Blackman's music started and he made his way down the  
ramp right to Rocky.  
I was in my bed confuised and freaking. I knew how  
good Blackman was. But, in all his rage, he took on  
the Leathal Weapon and won. Then, after his victory,  
Diesel and Razor came out together to start a one on  
two tag match. I didn't think Rocky had it in him. He  
put up a great fight, but these guys were pissed over  
what he just said. Then, the most unlikely person came  
out. Matt came bolting down the ramp and took out  
Razor. Rocky got his strength back and pulled Diesel  
off Matt and pinned him for the win. Rocky looked at  
Matt confuised. Matt winked and left the ring. I was  
on my bed cheering.  
"Why did you do that?" Rocky asked Matt backstag.  
"You needed help." He answered.  
"Thought you hated me." He said.  
"I tought about everything you said." Matt told him.  
"Took some guts to admit doing it."  
"Yeah, well my battels with those three are far from  
over."  
"You got me." Damien spoke up.  
"You?" Rocky asked.  
"Yeah, me. I hate Blackman just as much as you. And,  
now Diesel and Razor too." Rocky looked at Damien for  
a few minutes.   
"Ok, you want to be with The Rock? You have to listen  
up. I do most of the talking. I know how you can get.  
I plan out when we attack and where."  
"Right." Damien said.   
"You're going to be my tag partner on Raw! ok? I'm  
going to Vince about it."  
Damien was shocked. Tagging with The Rock? He was,  
after all, the People's Champ. Edge and Christian went  
for a tag match after the whole thing with Rocky. They  
dedicated the match to me. I felt so special. They won  
that match.  
It wasn't long before I heard the voices at my door. I  
had given Jeff the key to my room. He opened up and  
everyone came in. I was happy to see them.  
"Thank you for saying that sweet things." I said.   
"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked.  
"Ok, I guess." I answered.  
"And, your leg?" Matt asked.  
"It's not all there."  
"Me and Dwayne are going to get them sons of bitches."  
Damien told me.  
"I saw what Rocky did tonight. What do you have  
planned?"  
"Raw!, we're going to tag up." Damien answered.  
"Please be careful." I said. I went to adjust my  
weight, and in the quick second I felt something snap  
and whatever feeling I had in my right leg was now  
gone.  
"What? What happened?" Jeff asked.  
"Nothing, don't worry about me." I answered. I was  
hiding the pain.  
"I'm not going to leave your side tonight." Jeff told  
me.  
"There is a second bed." I said.  
"Are you sure you're ok? You look like you're in  
pain."  
I nodded. Soon, everyone left to sleep. I watched Jeff  
as he threw an old shirt on and got into the bed next  
to me. I didn't want him to know about whatever it was  
that happened in my back causing my leg to go numb.  
Just before I dozed off compleatly, Jeff kissed me.  
And, it wasn't like the kiss we had before the match.  
This was a serious lip lock. I couldn't be more  
happier. Wait, that's a lie. The only thing that could  
make me happier was to regain the feeling in my leg. 


	7. And it gets worse, folks

Jeff was staying in Destiny's room. I don't mean to be jealous, but I really like her. I couldn't sleep so I walked to Mark's room and knocked. Edge yelled come in and I went in. Mark and Christian were playing SmackDown! 2. I sat by Edge watching. Edge looked at me. "Man you so totally have major black under your eyes. Go get some sleep." "Nah. I'm alright." He leaned to whisper to me. "Worried about Des?" I nodded and he pat me on the back. I didn't need Test or Rocky to attack the enemies, but it was nice to know they were there. I've been enemies with these guys longer and this was my fight. I told them that several times, but they never listened. Eventually I fell asleep.  
  
In the morning, I woke up with shaving cream on my face. Edge. Damn. I wiped it off with my hand. I walked down the hall and saw Edge beating Mark in poker. "I'm going to the bar" I said. They nodded. When I got to the bar, I downed a few big ones. I was drunk. I began dancing with women I didn't know. When I sat down another girl sat on my lap. Ughh I'm dizzy. She looks familiar. Who? Someone from work. She began kissing me all over. I kissed her back and she led me to her room. We got in the bed and I think you know what happened.  
  
Sunday. The PPV. The whole weekend I went to the bar and kept getting with the same girl. Still didn't know who it was. All I remember was the sex and signing a paper. When I got to the arena, I talked with Vince. "How can I keep those guys from attacking ME?" He laughed. "The APA, of course!" I laughed too. But it WAS a good idea. I went to the APA. I paid them and they let me stick around. Several people walked by and nobody paid any attention. But then Lita came in. She grabbed my arm and lead me away. When we got in her locker room, I looked around confused. She smiled at me. "So remember, we are now a tag team." I looked at her shocked. "Hello?! You signed the paper!" Oh no! Not Lita! Did I really?! She kissed me. I let her. Besides, she wasn't that bad a kisser. I smiled. "Well then, time for my match." We walked to the titan tron and saw that Big Show was running his mouth. Yea right, like he'd ever take my belt. Me and Lita walked out and surprisingly got a huge pop. We ran to the ring and Lita sat next to King. I circled around Big Show. All I could think of was how pissed the others were gonna be about Lita. I was lost in my thoughts and Show attacked me. He easily knocked me down and went for a leg drop. I rolled out of the way and retalliated. The match was rather boring, but it felt good kicking his ass. Eventually, I got a Dementia Drop for the win! Lita slid into the ring and I hugged her. She then turned me and got a long liplock on. I have to admit, I liked it. After a little bit of that, we ran to the back. The first person I saw was Jeff. I waved to him but he turned his back on me. I felt like a traitor. 


	8. Pain is more tan a 4 letter word

I was suposed to fight this PPV. Jeff told me so many  
times to be careful. "Don't over do it." He said. I  
hate a date with Kurt Angel. Yippy for me! I would  
face him soon. Jeff came into the locker room and told  
me about Lita.  
"Oh." Was all I could say. Sure, I was the one who  
told him that he should try, but I wasn't totally  
serious.  
"I supose you hate me too." Damien said. We were alone  
in the locker room.  
"If you're happy." I replied. "I have to go fight  
Angel now."  
"Good luck." He told me.  
"Thank you."   
I walked to the ramp and took a deep breath. Edge came  
up behind me and placed a reasuring tap on my   
shoulder. I took another deep breath and walked out as  
my music started. I was greating with an amazing  
screams and cheers. Then, Angel's music started.   
We had our reasons to not get along. I was close with  
Hunter and Rocky and he didn't like them too much. I  
was right there with them when they'd go after Angel.  
So, it was only a matter of time before out paths  
would cross.  
I started off strong. Keeping my leg in the back of my  
mind. Angel didn't give a rat's ass about my injury.  
That made it even harder to try and not hurt myself  
again.   
I was known for the risky moves that the Hardyz did.  
Doing them hurt. But, I had to do them. Angel got  
ahold of my and did an Olympic Slam. I knew I was  
going to be in pain after that. But, I didn't expect  
my right leg to go numb again. I has lost the feeling  
in it. I lifted my shoulder up on the pin. And, while  
Angel was fighting with the ref, I crawled out of the  
ring, it was all I could do. Jeff noticed.  
"Something's not right." He said.  
"What makes you say that?" Adam asked.  
"It's her leg, back, whatever." He answered. "I know."  
"I agree with Jeff." Damien said. "She just crawled  
out of the ring and she's near tears if not crying  
already. God, I hope she's ok."  
Angel noticed my escape and tried to grab at my hair  
from inside the ring. I fell to the floor and crawled  
as fast as I could away. I got to the anouncers table  
and hid behind Michael Cole.   
"I have to help." Jeff said getting up.  
"Don't do anything stupid." Matt told him. "Angel'll  
break your ankel too if he has to."  
"Small price to pay." Jeff said.  
"Look, I've got this covered." Rocky said to him. "I'm  
working on going after the attackers, me and Test."  
"Right, there's no need for you to get involved." Test  
added.  
"This isn't about the attackers!" Jeff yelled. "She's  
hurt, I'm going to help her!"   
He ran out. I had to keep on the move. I was now  
hysterical crying. I had no feeling in my right leg  
and that sensation was starting to move up into my  
back and right side. If I didn't find some place to  
go, I'd lose feeling in my entire right side.   
I saw Jeff run out and beat the living hell out of  
Angel. Ref was too busy making sure I was ok to  
notice. Angel was hit with a surprise attack and  
didn't know what to do. When Angel was out by a  
perfectly exectued Twist Of Fate by Jeff, I crawled  
into the ring and laid across Angel, and won.   
I didn't move off him. Angel rolled me over and left  
the ring in a mad rage. I was hysterical crying. Jeff  
noticed and ran by my side.  
"What's bothering you?" He asked.  
"My right leg, I have no feeling. And, it's moving up  
to my back." I managed between sobs. He bent down, and  
in my hysterical fit, kissed me. He called for help  
and I left in a stretcher. 


	9. Oh boy...

I wanted to help Destiny. I tried to run to the curtain, but I then realized she wouldn't want me out there. Neither would Jeff. Vince came in and sat down. He looked confused. "Damien... there's no good way to say this. Lita is fired and CANNOT come back. You're on your own kid." He pat me on the back as I slumped forward, dumbfounded. "Oh and Damien. On SmackDown you will not have a match.. a way of saying sorry." He left my locker room. I should be happy about this. But I'm not. The others won't accept me back and now I didn't even have Lita. Is there anyone who I can talk to? Yes there is. I ran out of my locker room. I was running down the halls when I ran into Test. I really don't feel like talking to him. I looked up at him. He sighed and spoke, "Damien, you and I are like brothers. I realize how much this Lita shit is tearing you up, but listen. I understand. Matt and Jeff are pretty pissed, and Mark and Glen could care less. So stop destroying yourself inside and wake up to the reality that you screwed up and need to realize that in this business, screwing can have severe consequences." With that he ran down the hall to help Destiny. I stood there and thought about what he said. I shook my head. Too many thought running through my head. There's only one person I can talk to. I ran down the hall more til I found his locker room. I knocked. "It's open." I walked in and fell facedown on the couch. He stood up and laughed. "Man, you need to think about what YOU want." "Sean, I told you want I want." X-Pac gave a small laugh. "Oh right, her." I heard the locker door shut and X-Pac sighed. I got up and leaned against the wall. I told X-Pac everything. My feelings, what Test said, everything. He looked at me. "Damien, man, is it really that hard to know what to do?" I looked at him quizzicaly. "Duh man, you need to apoligize to those Hardyz and tell Destiny your feelings." "She doesn't care." I blurted. He took a step back. "Damien, your don't know that. Maybe she doesn't think you like her and so she's covering up with the whole Jeff deal." I stood in shock. Could it be possible?  
  
My mind was made. I am going to tell Destiny. I went to the parking lot to go to the hospital. I noticed a camera man following me. That usually meant bad news. Then I saw Steve Blackman fighting Matt in a hardcore match. They had made there way to the back. Steve had really beat Matt bad. I make a quick descision. I threw my bag down and ran to where the action was. I connected with a running boot to face to Blackman. He fell and I began kicking him. Matt staggered up and looked at me surprised. I threw Blackman to Matt and he gave him a twist of fate. He pinned him for the win. After the camera men left he quickly ran to his car. "Wait Matt!" He looked at me. "I'm sorry about the Lita thing." He sighed. "Man, it's ok. Just talk to Destiny." "I was going to. Stay here and I'll go check on her." I quickly sped to the hospital. I couldn't tell Destiny with Matt standing there, could I. I met Jeff in the parking lot of the hospital. I said sorry to him too and he was ok with me. Well at least The Hardyz were settled. Now the hard part. I sat in the waiting room until I was allowed to go to Room 124. I knocked on the door and heard Destiny quietly say "Come in." I went in and sat on the edge of the bed she way laying in. "Destiny.. there's something i should tell you..." 


	10. Destiny, Double D, and surgery, oh my!

"I know what you did with Lita. And, I don't mind,  
really. I was the one who mentioned it."  
"Lita was fired." He said.  
"I know." I replied. Outside I tried to show  
compassion, but inside I was jumping for joy.  
"Ah, wasn't worth it. Everyone turned on me."  
"I'll talk to them about it."  
"No need. They came around." He said. "Now, what I  
have to talk to you about."   
"Before you do, I need to say something." I sat up.  
"Me and you, you and me, it wouldn't work. What I've  
got with Jeff is now getting better. I don't want to  
lose it. You are a great friend to me, and I need  
that. With Lita leaving, Team Xtreme is done and isn't  
going to put back together. And, I know we work great  
solo, but would you care to tag with me, as a great  
friend. I know we could do great. Be an amazing team."  
He looked up at me with a smile. "Sure." He answered.  
"I mean, c'mon we are the best!"   
"True, true." He said.   
"When I get out of here, we'll tag together."  
"Should we go for the betls?" He asked.  
"Nah, you have yours, and I'm getting a great shot at  
the Intercontiental, even though Jericho has it."  
"That's some honer." He said.  
"Chyna won it already." I replied. "Not like I'm the  
first."  
"Still." He said. "No other woman has."  
"We need a name."  
"Double D."   
"We're not talking about a bra size!" I cried.  
"Destiny, Damien. Double D. You have a better idea?"  
"No." I answered. "Test and Albert were T&A."  
"Exactly." He said. "We're gonna be awesome."  
"It's true, it's true!"  
"Don't quote Angel." He told me.  
"Yeah, sorry."   
He left shortly after that. Jeff came in. I told him  
about me and Damien and the tag idea. He said it would  
be a good idea. He kissed me before we left.  
"You know you're my girl now." He said.  
I nodded, and he left. I sat in the hospital bed very  
happy. I would have been happier if I knew what was  
wrong with me.   
"You worked yourself too hard too fast." The doctor  
said. "There is some fluid that is surrounding your  
spine and brain that needs to be drained. It's a  
simple procuder."  
"Meningitis?"   
"Something like." He answered. "When you had your  
first injury the blow caused the membranes around your  
spine to get all mixed up. They are now putting  
pressure on parts of your spine and brain causing your  
right side to feel numb."  
"What kind of procedure is this?"  
"A surgical one. Now, don't worry, it's a quick one.  
The only reason we have to use surgery is because  
we're dealing with your spinal cord. We go in and  
drain the fluid first. Then, we insert a small cloth  
like materical around your spine. That will come out  
in a few weeks."  
"Ok." I said. "When do I go up?"  
"As soon as we can get you there."\  
That was very soon. Within minutes they were telling  
me to count back from 100 so the drugs could take  
effect. The next thing I remember was waking up in the  
recovery room and a pain shooting down my back 


	11. Temper!

After I went into my car, all that had happened finally sunk in. Why hadn't I seen it before? I didn't stand a chance against Jeff. They've known each other awhile and were very close. Two things stopped me from accepting this fact. My heart, and even more, my temper...  
  
I found McMahon getting ready for WWF Jakked. I stopped him. "Hey Vince I want a match." "Damien you can't have Blackman tonight. He's facing Al Snow in a hardcore match." "Huh? No. Not against Steve. I want Jeff Hardy... in. That. Very. Ring." He laughed. "Seems odd but it might just work for a good fued." Then I told him about the Double D plan. He hesitated. "We will have to wait until I can talk to her." I nodded. All I cared about at that moment was Jeff. If Jeff and Destiny want to be together, I'll put him in the hospital with her.  
  
Jeff came out to a huge pop. Figures. He has always been a fan favorite. It burns me inside to see him smirking like an idiot to the fans. My music hit and I walked out menacingly. I stared a hole through Jeff. Then I ran to the ring and immeadiatly attacked him. After I punched him down, I threw him out of the ring. I climbed the turnbuckle and did a modified moonsault. We both fell to the mat outside. Then I flung him onto the announcers table. The ref was trying to stop me so I kicked him. He fell and I climbed the gaurd rail. I did a Dementia Drop to Jeff through the table. After I managed to stagger to my feet, I grabbed a chair. After beating Jeff with it several times, my arm got tired. I then threw the chair down and DDTed him onto it. I could tell he was in pain. I grabbed a bat from under the ring. The ref was up and trying to get me to put the bat down. But Jeff shoved him out of the way and I cracked the bat on Jeff's head. The bat cracked and split in two. Jeff fell and the ref DQed me. I could care less. I left Jeff laying in a bloody mess. I walked up the ramp and turned. I saw Matt who had come out of the crowd. He was trying to help his brother up. Matt turned to me and started yelling trash. I turned away from him and went backstage. Vince stopped me. "Damien if you want to be a heel just give me the hint..." "No... but sometimes a guy has gotta do what he feels right. Even if it is wrong." I calmly walked off. Just as I was getting in my car, X-Pac ran up. "Dude you're insane! I heard about Double D. Man that idea is fucked up the hole now! Instead I think me and you should team." It sounded good, but I had to see Destiny. Explain that I did it to show Jeff that he can't expect me to follow him like a lost puppy just because I envy him. I was getting popular in the WWF but still only teamed with mediocre people. I was ready for the big leagues. But now that my temper is in control, Jeff is my enemy.  
  
I didn't sleep. All I could think about was how Destiny was going to be pissed. Jeff was ok but still, I had attacked him. The doctor finally said we could see her tomorrow. I was anxiously awaiting the visit.  
  
After Andrew woke up we went to the hospital. Everyone else was already there. The Hardyz quickly shuffled into Destiny's room to avoid me. Mark and Glen were talking about kicking some doctors ass. Jay was sitting next to Adam who was playing with a Rubic's Cube. Jay was playing with a Newton's Cradle. Andrew stood by Mark and Glen. Then I saw Sean (X-Pac). He smiled at me. "Hey man she's probably going to be ok." I sighed a breath of relief. The Hardyz walked out of the room. I quickly pulled Sean into the room with me. Destiny was laying in a room. She kept shifting as if her back wasn't feeling right. Sean wished her luck and shimmied out of the room. She laughed slightly. "He's pretty weird." "Yea." I suddenyl had an urge to kiss her. Whether I did or not I'm not sure, because before I was knocked out all I saw was Matt and Jeff attacking me with metal sheets. Andrew, Mark, and Glen were trying to pull them off. 


	12. Oh oh oh return and intensity

I was shocked at what Matt and Jeff had done, but then  
I learned what Damien and done to Jeff and as happy  
the Hardyz did what they did. Damien was in the bed  
next to me. He woke up and I looked right at him. The  
nurse left, saying he could go home the next day.  
"Hey Destiny, your boyfriend and his brother are a  
little insane, don't you think?" He asked.  
"Oh, don't give me that shit." I answered.   
"What do you mean?"  
"I know what you did to Jeff you little shit."I  
yelled. "Oh, and that idea about us tagging together?  
Well, you can just forget it. I don't want a thing to  
do with you now. Not after what you did. You had no  
right to do that!"  
"Don't get nasty with me!" He struck back. "He has  
something I want."  
"Oh, God get over it!" I shouted. "Me and you, it'll  
never happen! Just, get over it and move on!"  
We both turned away from each other. I looked out the  
window while he looked away. I begged for another  
room, but I wasn't alowed to move. My back started to  
hurt worse. I thought the surgery was suposed to help?  
In any case, I started crying it hurt so bad.  
"Stop it." Damien said harshly.  
"I can't. It hurts. You have no idea." I cried. "Just  
put me out of my misery, you know you want to."  
"Just, don't cry." He said again.   
I laid back in my bed crying. I wanted out, away from  
him, away from this pain. Jeff and everyone had left.  
He was all I had. I pressed a button and a nurse  
arived. She gave me some morphine and said to calm  
down. I begged again for a new room. And, she finally  
agreed.  
"I want to go home." I told the nurse.  
"You stay in for three more days." She said to me.  
"You're going to be fine."  
"Yeah, and then I have to do theropy and all that.  
I'll never get back to work again."  
"Before you know it you'll be in the ring again."  
"I'd like to be in there with a certin person."  
"In no time."  
She was right. In no time I was standing backstage  
waiting to make my return. I had a microphone in hand,  
and a speech in my mind. A lot has happened. The fude  
with Damien and Jeff has gotten worse. He has Test,  
Justin Crediable and X-Pac on his side while Jeff has  
Matt, Edge, and Christian. Blackman is out of the  
picture right now. With Damien on this, Blackman got  
into some trouble with Big Show, and that's how it's  
been.   
My music started and I was greeted with an amazing set  
of cheers and yells. I got into the ring and raised  
the mic.  
"It's great to be back." I said. "Missed this. As you  
all know my boyfriend Jeff Hardy has been in a huge  
fight with Damien." There was mixed reviews with the  
two names. "Now, I think it's unfair that when I frist  
got injuried, Damien had to beat Jeff like that. Now,  
this has turned into a huge fude involving Jeff, his  
brother Matt, Edge, Christian, Damien, X-Pac, Test,  
and Justin Crediable. All over me. I ain't proud of  
it. But, I just have one thing to say. Damien, you  
better cut the crap. And, I know of only one way to  
settle this. In this ring. That's right, I challange  
you to a match, right here right now. No rules,  
nothing. Just you and me."  
His music started and he came out, alone. "Nice to see  
you back." He said. "Looking well."  
"I just want an answer."  
"Ah, yes. I accept your challange, under one  
condition."  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"If I win, you are mine. And, if you win I will put an  
end to this. No more starting with Jeff or anyone with  
him."  
I thought about it for a second. "It's a deal."  
Jeff, Matt, Edge, and Christian were freaking out  
backstage. They knew I shouldn't be doing an intense  
match like this, not my first day back. But, this was  
serious.  
The match started out like any other. Each of us  
getting in good blows. Then, Damien made a trip under  
the ring and started using anything he could find to  
hit me with, going straight for my back. I fought back  
with all I had. Turning the tables with one quick,  
hard blow to the face. He fell to the floor. I started  
beating him with all that was left of my energy. He  
threw me off him. There we were, minutes later passed  
out. No double fall, but it would have been 6 or 7 if  
there was one. I took the last of my energy to crawl  
onto Damien and pick up the win.  
Now, I don't rememeber what happened last. Matt told  
me he and Jeff ran out into the ring and carried me  
out. I woke up on Triple H's couch with Matt, Jeff,  
Edge, Christian, Steph, and Hunter around me.  
"You are insane!" Jeff yelled.  
"Did I win?" I asked.  
"Yes, you won." Hunter said appling ice to my back.  
"Yes!" I said.  
"You could have been seriously hurt, you know that  
right?" He asked.   
"Calm down. I did this for you, all of you." I said.  
"I'm flatter, really. But, this wasn't the kind of  
match you should have came back on."  
"Jeff's right." Matt said. "Look, I know you guys had  
this fall out, but it's not your fight."  
"It's my fight." Jeff said.  
"I think you should work this out." Steph said. "The  
idea of the two of you tagging was a good one."  
"I can't trust him anymore." I said.  
There was a knock. "You wanted to see me Hunter?" It  
was Damien.  
"Yes, come in."  
He walked in, our eyes met, and we just looked at each  
other 


	13. ECW Days

She gave me a look. I wish I could say she broke my heart, but I can't. I broke my own. Why did I do all this? Pure temper. Damn this.  
  
Paul sighed. "You guys need to sort this out. I realize maybe the team idea is bad now, but you guys need to just... forget about each other." I slumped my shoulders. I will never forget her. I saw her smile. "Yes... Damien I beat you fair and square... so it's over. Everything is. Our friendship... and your crush." Jeff looked at me intently. Surprisingly, Adam was the one who ex'd it. "No... you two are both... reeking of awesomeness. I know Damien has done some stupid shit, but that's what the WWF is all about!" Destiny looked at him shockingly. I spoke up, "No... she doesn't want anything to do with me. It's fine with me, besides, I still have five other guys who still care." I stormed out of the room. I didn't care what they wanted to say. All that matters is, Destiny hates me. And above that, my rivalry was deminished. I knew this was bad. Destiny had beat me with no help. I awaited the horrifying... destiny... that awaited me. Funny, how things work. I was the one stupid enough to do this. Mark stopped me in the hall. I saw a cameraman behind him. We must be showing on SmackDown. He spoke up. "Man that was pathetic. I respect you and like you and everything, but if you expect to get anywhere, you have to learn what to do." I looked at him intensly. He knew what was ahead for me too. "No.. it's too late." I walked to my locker room, with Mark staring after me. After I got in I started working on my website. i had just got it up and people kept e-mailing me. I posted a new message and turned the computer off. I couldn't stand the ripping in my gut. Then it happened. Micheal Cole came to my locker room and told me Vince wanted to talk to me and Sean.  
  
Me and X-Pac met in front of Vince's office. I noted the worry on his face. We slowly entered his office. We noticed the two chairs in front of his desk, and he motioned for us to sit. We sat, and sighed. He looked at us. "Sean... you have been in here before. I think you know why you're in here. The fued is gone and you need to make a quick decision. Who do you want to fued with? If yo have no fued, you are dropped down to HeaT! again." Sean laughed slightly. "Kane. He has the potential to rise me again. And Undertaker is fueding with Angle and them so Kane is free." Vince nodded and with a wave of his hand, Sean left. Vince let out a sigh and looked at me. "Damien... you are a great wrestler... but several guys in the back are angered with you. And I am not overly impressed with your performance. And overall, the fued is over. So I'm puhing you to HeaT and House Shows. If you continue to do poorly and I get more complaints, I'm releasing you." Exactly what I expected. I nodded. "Wait.. Mr. McMahon? One question. Who complained?" "Damien I shouldn't tell you but I will. Just don't mention that you know to anyone." He hesitated. "Jeff, Matt, and Jay. Adam says you have potential." I laughed slightly. I left his office and got in my car. My career was shattering before my very eyes.  
  
I avoided the others on the plane to Kansas City. I sat with Andrew and stared out the window. HeaT rolled around and I had a match with Taka. It was for the belt. It started with several dopkicks to him and then a clothesline from him. Then out of nowhere, he got the Michnoku Driver for the win. The crowd cheered loudly. I slumped to the back. I know I was doing lousy, but so would you if you lost your love for a stupid mistake you did. I met Vince on my way to my car. "Damien.. I don't usually release people so quickly, but your performance is lousy. And the fans are bored with you. So your gone. I will let you come back if enough wrestlers come to me, but you better train. Like I said, your a good wrestler, so you still have a chance. sharpen your promos and maybe we can do something with you. Maybe you should try ECW. You have enough potential to be ECW chamion." Little did he know, that's exactly what I would do. The fed wasn't doing too well and the best guys were leaving. So at a PPV I beat Rhino for the ECW championship. I avoided the WWF crew except Andrew and Sean. They told me Vince was considering me back. I was trying to get so good that Destiny wanted me back in the WWF. So until I got word, I am in the ECW. Knowing Destiny hates me, I could be here awhile. 


	14. Welcome Back

I heard about Damien, and at first I didn't feel bad.  
It was good, if not better, without him. I was able to  
get the Interconitental Title. I had pretty much  
forgotten about him. Team Xtreme was back up and I was  
in Lita's place. They faced X-Pac and Justin  
Credaible. I was stanind around the ring as the fight  
went on. Then, I heard the crowd yell, mixed reviews.  
Booing and cheering. I turned and saw Damien run out  
and jump into the ring to help X-Pac. X-Pac and Justin  
Credable lost because of disqualafication, but the  
match went on. I ran in and got my hands on Damien.  
"I'm back." He said in an evil tone. I smiled and  
turned, then fired back with an unexpected kick to the  
face that echoed throughout the arena. Hardyz music  
started to play, and we ran off.  
"He is back." Jay said as we sat down. "I went to  
Vince."  
"Wonderfull." I replied. "Time for history to repeate  
itself."  
"I just don't want him doing anything to you." Jeff  
told me, then kissed me.  
"I can hold my own." I said. "Don't have to worry  
about me. My back is more than strong enough now, and  
I've kicked his ass before."  
"Yeah, but he's caused a lot of problems." Adam  
brought up. "Yeah, the WWF is suposed to be full of  
them, but he started them outside the ring."  
"I'll handel this." I said.   
I waled out of the room and into Mark. I asked him  
where Damien was. He pointed down the hall. And, there  
he was, sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.  
I walked up behind him.  
"I guess a welcome back is in order." I said.  
He turned to me. "That boot in the face was good  
enough." He replied remving ice from his eye.  
"Hey, I was helping out my team." I said.  
"It's back then? Team Xterme?"  
"Yeah." I answered. "Hardyz also have the Tag Team  
Titles."  
"And, I see you picked up the Intercont Belt too.  
Congrats."  
"Thanks, and I heard about your ECW deal." I said. I  
turned and saw Matt. "I better go now."  
"Right." He said.  
"Welcome back."  
And, I left. Hunter was taking us out for some late  
dinner. I thought about Damien's return. In the back  
of my mind, sometimes, I would think how he was. It  
had been clear about how far we could go, and I think  
now he finally realizes what we were. Friends. We were  
very good friends. And, I missed that. Double D never  
had a chance to show it's face. It would have been  
amazing if we could have gotten that off the ground.   
  
  
  



	15. ....still not happy

Not only did I cause my team to lose, my return was nothing to brag about. She always stopped everything I went for. I should have waited for a PPV but I was very anxious to get out there. After Destiny left my rage that was caged up for so long unleashed. Well I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
I sat there and Andrew came in. "Hey Damien I'm glad your back... Destiny doesn't seem to think too highly of you. Can I give you some advice? Leave her alone." "Andrew think about you and Stephanie. Now imagine she kicked your ass two times." "Damien... this is different. I know you better than any of them. None of those guys really wanted you back, but when you have friends that are as huge as Mark and Glen you are going to get people wanting you back." I laughed. I could feel the anger and sadness building. I hoped I could save it for the ring but after Andrew left, Blackman and a camera guy walked in. That's when the rage and frustration was released. And this was nothing like you'd think. I first threw Blackman down onto the floor and then beat him with a chair. I then kicked him God knows how many times. Eventually security dragged him out. They could see how pissed I was. One of them tried to reason with me. "Man just calm down we don't want any trouble..." "Don't try to reason with a pissed off jackass with a broken heart. Now get out of my locker room ya dumbass!" They hurried out and I proceeded to destroy yet another locker room.  
  
After there was nothing left to destroy, Vince walked in. "Woah... quite the temper. Save it for the ring big guy." He leaned against the wall staring at me. I was slumped down on the floor in a corner, my dark hair falling over my face. I stared a hole in him. I could tell he was getting uneasy. "Damien what happened out there wasn't supposed to... but she can't stand you. She came to me asking for a match against you... and Inferno match to be precise... but I declined. I don't want to embarres you any further." I stood up quickly. "That coming from a man who humiliated Trish on more than one occasion? Sure maybe she's been around the block a few times, but nobody deserves that. And I'm done with the matches. I always lose ahnd get in the way. I'd rather be an announcer..." Vince straightened up sharply. "That's it!! You're a genius!!" "Vince I didn't mean it..." "No no... you already have the fans hating you, so why don't you get the rest of the guys who actually give a flying fuck about you and we can bring back..." He paused and I saw a twinkle in his eyes. "The Corprate!" "Woah dude I said No More Matches!" "Well then I will have you MAKE the matches." "Commisioner?!" "Yes!" I felt my hopes rise again. "Awesome!!! But can Mark and Glen be in it? I mean it's not likely they would..." He laughed a little. "Yes they can... in fact, they had suggested it earlier."   
  
It happened on SmackDown. First Test had a match with Edge. Then Undertaker ran out and they double teamed him. Then Glen came out. Followed by Vince, X-Pac, Justin, and myself. We had Edge lying in a puddle of blood. Vince grabbed the mic. "Well well well. Look at this band of excellent warriors who were pushed down. It's a shame really. But now, they all unite in the Corprate!" The promos went on and finally I was given the mic. "Ya know, there are a lot of guys in the back I'd like to rip apart limb by limb. But now I can have others do it for me. But all you people here in Rochester are probably too stupid to know what I'm talking about. I'll give you hints. Shawn Micheals. Mick Foley. William Regal. Hell, Al Snow! That's right, you are looking at the new WWF... commisioner." The crowd booed like hell. It felt great. "And my first order of business will be to make the matches tonight. I'll let Vince handle the ones that are unimportant, but I have the main event. It will be Steve Blackman, versus Big Show, versus Stone Cold, versus..." I paused. I had two people in mind. I decided a different match for the second one. "Destiny." The crown booed louder. "And for another match, Jeff Hardy will fight Matt Hardy in an Inferno match." I couldn't find a single person who still liked me in the crowd. I saw a man rip of a sign that said Damien in blood red on it. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
After I retreated to the back, I ran into Jay. "Damien I still had hope in you... now I hope you get whats coming to you." I saw the camera man. Excellent, we were showing. "Well Jay I have hope in you. So I will put you in a gaunlet match against Undertaker, Kane, and Test." He looked at me wide eyed. I sent him a look that meant I don't care any more. Why should one care about those who don't care about him? 


	16. Oh Damien you dick

I sat backstage and cried, hysterically. Austin? He'd  
rip me apart. I knew it. Adam was out for the count,  
in the fist aid room. Jeff vs Matt? He had gone too  
far and I was going to take my own action. Even if it  
would coast me my job, and my life.   
In my hysterical fit I went to Damien's room.In my  
hand, a lead pipe. I hit it against my hands a few  
times then beat the door down. He jumped up and looked  
at me.  
"What the?"  
"That's right." I said. "You have gone too far!  
Austin? What were you thinking? Matt vs Jeff!"  
"Doing my job." I took the pipe and put in through the  
wall inches from his head. He took the pipe. "Calm  
down bitch!"  
I kicked him. "Don't talk to me, don't you ever talk  
to me! It's over. I thought about apologizing. Having  
the guys come back. But, you can kiss that good-bye."  
Test ran in. He took me and threw me away, into the  
wall and began to beat me. I looked at Damien, deep  
into his eyes and saw something I haven't seen in  
awhile. The look of compassion, the old Damien I was  
friends with, the one I wanted back. That was short  
lived because Test threw me out.   
I know had to face Austin. That was some match. After  
Matt beat Jeff, the watched the TV as I was getting my  
ass kicked. Jeff was ready to kill someone. I had  
gotten stunned and it was over.   
After a few minutes I walked backstage. Surprised I  
could walk. I went looking for Damien. But, Test got  
to me before I could find him. He had the lead pipe I  
had. He continued the beating he started before.  
Damien came up behind him and watched. I was crying,  
in pain and because I just wanted this to end. I  
wanted it to be like it used to be. When me and Damien  
were so close. Test finished me off by hitting me in  
the chest with the pipe. I feel over.  
"What did you do?!" Damien asked.  
"What you wanted." Test answered.  
"Move!" He bent down to me. The sound of the ambulance  
was growing near.   
"I'm sorry, Damien, I'm sorry." Was the last thing I  
said before I passed out. Matt, Jeff, and Jay ran  
over. Adam limped but was fine now. They looked as I  
was being taken away. Mark came down as well. He stood  
between Damien and everyone else.  
"Heart stopped!" The paramedics yelled. That was the  
last thing they heard 


	17. Andrew's smarter than he looks

Mark told me to wait at the arena. I could feel the new rage building. This wasn't broken heart rage, this was gone-too-far rage. I stormed to Andrew's locker room. "You ass! I didn't mean for you to rip her apart! Andrew I thought I wanted her gone, but now I realize I never want her to leave. I love her, even if she doesn't feel the same. So next time you something like that you're fired! And just for what you did, YOU have to face Austin on Raw!" He laughed. What the hell? He LAUGHED?! "Damien don't you understand... we all wanted you back. I didn't want to hurt her. In fact I feel like beating myself with the pipe for it. But I accomplished something. You're.. back. I mean. The Damien we all met and liked. You don't need power! You need to believe in the strength of that love." I opened my mouth but no words came out. He was right. When Test was beating her in my locker room, I realized how much I loved her.  
  
It was Raw!, and I was pissed. I was the first to head out to the ring. "As you all know, the Corprate never lasts very long. And now you have a new record. But just because I'm kicking Vince's stupid ass to the curb, doesn't mean I'm not the commish. In fact, I want to show you all how much I'm against him. In the main event, Mr. McMahon will face The Undertaker in a cage match!" The crows roared. But I knew they still hated me. "I know you all saw the beating of Destny, and I wanted to say she is ok... but still very shaken up. To show that she's ok, she will be in a match. A tag match. Against Kaienti. And her partner... well you'll see later. Now I'd like to point out a few things..." Before I could finish, the Y2J countdown hit. After the pyros, Jericho came out. He had a mic. "Let me point out that you need to please, Shut. The hellll up!" The crowd went wild. I smiled at him. "Ah yes, Jericho. I will put you in a match for the WWF chamionship." The fans cheered again. Jericho stared at me shocked as my music hit.  
  
The night was perfect. Jericho fought to a double countout. Matt and Jeff beat Diesel and Razor. Then it was Destiny's match. She was frantically going around trying to find her partner. Then she busted into my room. She looked at my attire. It had two looping D's on it. Her eyes went wide. "Damien..." "No no, look, I'm really sorry, Andrew wants to rip his own head off, and I really want to see how we do. Destiny please, I promise I won't act like I did again. I feel really bad and I want to make it up." She stared at me pitfully. "Of course Damien... just one thing. Why did you turn back?" "Because love is a strange and funny thing. Now get that shirt on and lets kick some Japanese ass!" 


	18. Vince, Vince, Vince...

I took the shirt and smiled. I was very shaken up. I  
wasn't sure if I would be able to fight. I heard I  
almost died. But, in any case, this bitch was back. We  
used Damien's music. Double D. Oh, how I loved the  
sound. Even though he made his apologies everyone was  
still a tad shaky, could he reallly turn over a new  
leaf?  
We walked out together. Everyone went nuts. Mainly  
because they didn't know how to react. The two people  
who nearly died over each other were tagging. I smiled  
as I slid into the ring. Kaienti's music started and I  
looked at them, ready for action.  
We dominated the match. Totally ripped them apart. It  
felt good to beat someone. He was on our side again.  
When we walked backstage together, Jeff and Matt  
walked up to him. They had the most problems with him.  
"It's about time." Matt said.  
"For what?" Damien asked.  
"You drop kicked Vince's ass out of here and came  
back." He answered.   
Jeff shook his hand and took mine. I smiled at Damien.  
He was please. This is what he wanted. Vince got his  
ass kicked in the Cage match. We all knew that. Vince,  
however, was shocked at Damien's actions. He couldn't  
believe he'd trun on him. Vince was now out for blood.  
"I can't believe you." Vince said charging at Damein,  
blood dripping down his face. "You turned on me! I had  
such high hopes for you!"  
"Step away from him." Jeff said. He and Matt appeared.  
  
"This isn't your fight." Vince said.  
"If you don't move in three seconds, I'll make it my  
fight." Jeff told him, coming closer.  
Vince backed down. 


	19. Aw Test..

It felt amazing to be part of the usual gang again. In the far deeps of my mind, i thought of just planting one on Destiny in a match sometime. But Jeff was giving me another chance. I need to move on...  
  
Vince stormed out of the arena. I couldn't help but laugh. He had his ass kicked all over that cage. I knew my commish job was on THIN ice. But it would be worth it to see Destiny smile at me in that special way she does. After Vince left, Jeff and Destiny kissed. I tensed up. Matt must have noticed because he put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I forced a smile. Andrew appeared from out of a locker room. I could tell he was a mess. His hair wasn't fixed and his eyes were bloodshot. Destiny broke the kiss and looked at him. Test dragged over expressionless. He then fell to his knees and began crying his eyes out and begging for her to forgive him. He kept screaming stuff like "Im so sorry!" and "It wasnt meant to be so dangerous" and "Ow I hit my head on the table." Destiny lifted his head up by the chin. "Andrew it's ok. Just try to be more careful." He was still balling when several other superstars passed by. Angle snickered at him. I snarled at Angle. "Damien if you're so tough, where are your olympic medals?" "Straight up your ass if you don't get the hell out of here." He skitted away. The other superstars that were with him ran with him, except one. A blonde stood looking sorry for Andrew. She almost looked like she was going to cry herself. After Andrew got up and hugged Destiny, he ran back into his locker room in embarresment. Matt was restraining his laughter. The blonde walked over to me. "Hey Damien! I saw your match! It was super!" I laughed. "Thanks Molly." I realized how beatiful she really was. She flashed me a smile and ran to catch up with Crash. I stared after her and Matt nudged me. "Wha?" Destiny was looking at me. My expression suddenly went to regretful. She smiled. "Nice to see you have moved on." She then lead Jeff into a locker room. Matt was shaking his head. "...women..." I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
I saw Molly on the plane. I sat down next to her. "Hey Bob.. Ahh! You're not Bob! Gee you really scared me." I smiled. "I saw you sitting here alone and I thought, 'such a beautiful women shouldn't be sitting here alone!' " She smiled at me. I knew we were on the same track now. The plane took off. "Woah I didn't expect it so soon." I looked for Bob. I saw him sitting a few seats back with Matt. Matt was asleep against the window. Bob gave me a thumbs up and a wink. I smiled broadly at him. I then turned to Molly. She was reading some book. "Hey whatcha reading?" She looked up from her book. "Chyna's autobiography. I hope I can achieve what she did some day." She looked kind of sad. "Aw, Molly you can accomplish more with that beautiful smile of yours." She took in the flirts. Hook. Now it was line time. "Damien you have beautiful eyes." Hook. Line. Time for the finale. I put my arm around her. She nuggled her head on my shoulder. She started to read again but put the book down. She looked up at me. I smiled at her. Now was the oppurtunity. I kissed her. When we pulled apart she was giggling. Thank god I didn't get the "Dean Malenko" reaction. Several people turned but turned back to what they were doing. But all I could care about was Molly didn't mind me kissing her. Hook. Line. Sinker.  
  
SmackDown was interesting. Me and Molly agreed to keep our relationship out of the business. Maybe we could open it to the public later. Anyways, Vince wanted me gone. But I had the commish papers so he had to do something fair. He picked the matches. When he approached me with them, I winced. He planned a match where he picked a female superstar and i picked one. then they fought and the winner made their person commish-power. The first name I thought of was Molly. But then I decided Destiny would be better. I agreed to the matches. After he left, I visited Destiny's locker room. she was expecting the night off. Vince had already said he was going to pick Chyna, and she had to agree. They had no power over if they were picked tonight. I knew Destiny wouldn't take this well. When I heard her say I could come in, I entered to Jay and Destiny sitting together. I don't draw conclusions so don't ask. "Destiny, suit up. You have a very important match tonight." 


	20. Lost chances bring better things

"Against?"  
"Chyna." Then, he left.  
"Dammnit Jay!" I yelled.  
He just sat there. I got dressed and walked down the  
hall way. I saw Chyna there, just as upset as I was.  
We were close, very close. And, fighting each other  
was something we didn't want to do.  
"I'm guessing you heard then." I said to her.  
"Yup." She replied.  
"No hard feelings, no matter who wins."  
"Right." She said.   
My music started. I was the Intercont Champ. Something  
Chyna was. So, if I was good enough to hold that belt,  
I could win. It wasn't your average chick fight. We  
were like two guys in the ring. I picked up the win.  
Vince was pissed.  
"You're going against Angel." He told me.  
"When?" I asked.  
"RAW." He answered. "You're belt is in the line."  
Then he left. I didn't have time to say anything back.  
I saw Angel come around the corner. He smiled his  
smile and laughed as he walked by. I tensed up and was  
ready to attack him, when Mark came around.  
"Save it for the ring tiger." He told me.  
"God, this is so unfair." I cried.  
"Yes, in the interest of fairness my ass." He said. He  
put his arm around me and walked me to the locer room.  
  
"What's with you?" Damein asked.  
"Vince told me on RAW I was going to fight Angel and  
my belt is on the line." I told them all. Jeff stood  
up.  
"He can't make matches with out me being there."  
Damien said.  
"Damien, he owns the whole Goddamn federartion. He can  
do whatever he wants!" I yelled.  
RAW came by to quick. I found myself in the ring and  
Angel was coming down the ramp. I jummped around. He  
came in and the match started. I was doing fine until  
one boot to the face, and the ankel lock was on. I  
screamed.   
"Hey better not shatter her ankel." Jeff said. He was  
getting pissed.  
"Just, calm down." Matt told him.  
I tried to go for the ropes, but I couldn't. Angel  
dragged me back. I had to do the only thing I could,  
even though I didn't want to. I tapped out. He didn't  
let go until the ref said if he didn't I'd win. So, he  
did. I was beltless. Vince was happy.  
"Well, well." He said to me. "You lost."  
"That wasn't a fair match."  
"I am in the interest of fairness young lady. That was  
fair." I punched him in the face. "That is it young  
lady! You are going against Austin for the WWF title  
on Smackdown!"  
Now, why we he do that? First off, what kind of cash  
could he make on that match? A lot. Secondly, he knew  
I couldn't win. He knew I had no shot. He was holding  
the greatest title just out of my reach. He did it to  
drive me crazy. Knowing I couldn't win made the match  
even harder. It was the smartest thing he could have  
done.  
"I can't believe he did that." Jeff said.  
"Why did you punch him?" Damien asked me.  
"He had it coming!"  
I sighed. The next day, we tapped Smackdown. Damien  
was pumpped because Molly Holly was walking out with  
him in his match against Blackman. Ah, yes, the old  
rivalry. Got to love it. I was in my locker room  
shaking like crazy.  
"You need to calm down." Jeff told me. I threw myself  
at him. "Des, it's ok."  
"I'm going to die tonight. You know that right."  
"What makes you say that?" He asked.  
"Vince just turned this match into no rules." His grip  
on me grew tighter. "I'm going to lay down."  
"Don't! You're not a quitter."  
"Does this look like a good match to you?" I cried.  
He convinced me to try my best. And, I did. Once the  
match started Austin dominated. Taking everything he  
could find and beating me with it. I closed lined him  
and started my fit of rage on him. I took my  
agressions I had with Vince out of him. This match  
went on forever. We were bleeding and still not giving  
up. We were both on the floor out cold. I managed to  
crawl across him and pick up the win. Jeff came flying  
out into the ring with me.  
"You won!" He cried. Oh, boy would Vince be pissed.  
I started to cry, hysterically. This was so huge. I  
took the title and fell to the floor, crying. Everyone  
backstage was happy for me.  
"I knew you could!" Damien told me. He held up his  
belt too. 


	21. Big Vis

I quickly found Austin. "Hey Steve, thanks for letting her win." "I'm just doing what the commish asks." I laughed. Steve can actually be a pretty cool guy. I admit, I did tell Austin to let Destiny win. Havin the IC belt was heaven to me. I knew I wasn't ready for the WWF Championship.   
  
I wasn't sure how long she would keep it. But it seemed like each day she was bragging about it. But hell, if you had the WWF Chamionship, you would too. Christ it got annoying though. Vince and I eventually got over our fued. It wasn't doing much, and the business was on thin ice. So come time for Destiny to defend her belt, we were discussing it. He wanted her to face The Rock. But I knew how close they were. I thought a while. Then it hit me. "We need a new champion." He stared at me in disbelief. "I suggest... Sean." He shook his head. "Can't make a guy champ for personal reasons." "Vince think about what he's been through! He deserves that fucking title!" I threw a vase as I said 'fucking.' Vince stared at me. "Fine... but if the fans don't buy it..." He let the threat hang. I showed him the cover of WOW Magazine. It had a picture of Destiny holding up the title with 'DISGRACE' printed in big red letters. I flipped to the article and read aloud. "The WOW Team thinks that Destiny puts a disgrace to the greats who have held this title." When I looked up I saw Destiny in the doorway, tears in her eyes. I instantly felt like shit. "Destiny..." She ran down the halls. "Dammit!" Vince had his head lowered. "Vince get out of my locker room." I said through gritted teeth. "How dare-" I swung my fist at him and he fled. I could tell the day was going to be hell.  
  
I decided to let Vince take care of the matches. I got in my car. I popped the radio on. I noticed a tape in the slot. I turned it on. "Damien... this is Raven! If you want your little hooch back I suggest I get a shot at your IC belt!" That was all. I hurried back to Vince and told him what was going on. The match was set.  
  
My music hit and when I came out, I noticed several Molly Holly signs. I got in the ring with a mic. "As you all know, Molly Holly and I are together. But the scum known as Raven has kidnapped her. So Raven is you beat me, you will get the belt and be commish. He came out with Molly in a large bird cage. He shoved the cage down the ramp. That's when I noticed someone else there. Viscera! He stopped the cage from my reach. Raven slid in the ring and we started. It was a pretty standard match, until he grabbed the belt. The ref and him started fighting over it, and Vis bear hugged me from behind. Then he gave me a huge frog splash. I thought every bone in my body was broken. Raven threw the belt out of the ring and curled me up. For the win. When I finally stood. I saw Molly still by the ring in the cage. She was crying. I rolled out of the ring. I found the sledgehammer Paul keeps by the announcer table. I told Molly to move over, and I smashed the cage. Even after Molly got out I kept smashing it. The night only got worse. Vince made the match Destiny vs. Viscera in a First Blood match, and I knew Viscera rarely bleeds. 


	22. The fans get harsh

I was crying, holding onto the WWF title. In one night  
I found out that one, Austin took the fall, and two  
everyone hated the fact that I owned it. Now, Viscera?  
I had enough. Enough of all this. I went to Vince.  
"Look, I know what's going on. With Austin, and how me  
holding this means shit to everyone but me. So, you  
know what. Fuck it, give it to Viscera. I quit." I  
threw the WWF Belt onto Vince's table and left. He  
smiled.   
I had just given up the most important thing ever to  
me. But, it didn't mean anything knowing I didn't earn  
it. That it was all just a plot. I didn't tell anyone  
about my idea.  
"You're expecting Destiny vs Viscera tonight for the  
WWF Title." Vince said. "That match won't happen."  
"Thank God." Jeff said backstage. "Wait, where is  
she?"  
"I'm sure she's around man." Adam said.   
"Damien, do you know what's going on?" Jeff asked him.  
"Not a clue." Damien answered. Vince held up the WWF  
Title.  
"What's he doing with that?" Matt asked.  
"The reason why that match won't happen is because  
your WWF Champion just quit." He said. The crowd  
cheered, some didn't.  
"Quit?" Jeff asked. "Quit?!"  
"Damien, please tell me this is some sort of plot."  
Adam said.  
"I wish I could. I don't know what's going on." He  
replied. "I have to get out there."  
"Jeff, I'm sure it's ok." Matt told him.   
Damien made his way to the ring. He took the WWF Title  
from Vince.  
"Quit?" He asked.  
"Yes, she went to my room and quit. You want to see  
the tape?" Vince played it. "That was your WWF Champ.  
Now, we've seen the magazine covers and all that." As  
he was saying that, the magazines were shown on the  
big screen.  
"Vince, did it ever dawn on you that she was the first  
female ever to own it?"  
"Yes, well now she doesn't. Right here, in this very  
right The Rock will go against Stone Cold Steve Austin  
for this very belt." Vince said. "And, if you change  
that, you're fired!"   
Damien stood there and watched. There wasn't anything  
he could do. He could be fired if he did anything. So,  
he walked back to the locker room.  
"Damnit!" Damien yelled.  
Jeff put his fist through a wall. "I knew that man  
would drive someone too far!"   
"I told Austin to lay down." Damien spilt."  
"Damien." Adam said.  
"I did it because I knew she wanted it. And, look it's  
Austin. If I knew it would have turned this way I-"  
"Save it." Jeff said. He sighed. "I have to find her."  
"You may want to check Mark's room." Damien said.  
"Thanks."  
I was there. Talking with him. He was pissed about  
this title thing too.   
"Even if he did lay down, the match was intense." Mark  
told me. "You deserved it."  
"I can't take this." I cried. I was laying in his lap,  
crying.  
"It's ok, hun." He said. He stroked my hair. "I'm  
going to take care of this, The American Bad Ass way."  
"No, Mark, don't. I don't want to drag you into my  
problems." I said.   
"Don't worry. This is my reason to kill Vince."  
I cried harder. There was a knock at Mark's door and  
Jeff came in. I ran to him, by thta time I was  
hysterical crying.  
"Everyone hates me. The fans, the critics. I had to  
quit."  
"Destiny, we're going to fix it. Give you the belt you  
deserve. The Woman's Title." He told me.  
"I quit. Vince doesn't want me around. He's happy I'm  
gone!"   
Jeff looked at Mark and Mark got up. Jeff didn't know  
what he was going to do. He went right to Vince's room  
and beat the shit out of him. Damien heard that and  
had to pull Mark off him.   
"You've done enought." Damien told him.  
The Rock won the title. He was upset about my lose,  
and about me quitting. After his match, he had a few  
words with the crowd.  
"Now, I hold this title, one I've had many times over.  
I've beaten Austin, Tripe H, Angel, the list goes on  
to get it. But, as I hold it, I don't feel worthy." He  
paused. "As you saw, Destiny had just quit. She quit  
because of this title." He held the title up. The  
crowd cheered for him, booed for me. "Now, I never  
thought that this was something to lose a job over but  
in her case it was. Magazines, critics, you guys that  
she didn't deserve this. That this was a man's title.  
That women don't own things like this. Well, she's one  
hell of a woman. Maybe you've forgotten how good she  
really is. You all did, Vince did, hell I didn't know  
the strength she had. And yes, Austin did lay down as  
you just heard. But, you all saw the match, it was one  
hell of a match. Now, I hold in my hands the World  
Wresteling Federation Title. I want to give it to it's  
rightfull owner. Destiny, get out here."  
I did. I walked down to boos. I had tears in my eyes  
and I got into the ring. The Rock handed me the belt.  
But, I couldn't take it, I pushed it back to him and  
took his mic.  
"I can't take that from you." I said, the tears  
flowing. "I don't deserve it."   
I walked back to the ropes and slid out. People  
cheered as I left, knowing I wouldn't be back. I  
looked at everyone, shocked I turned that down. I went  
back to my locker room and cried. 


	23. Turn arounds

The pain inside me was unreal. I felt responsible, of course. Mark was in deep shit. Sean wasn't getting any push. Destiny quit. Test was pushed below mid-card. I had to do something. Then I remembered the Rock's plan. I quickly found the others.  
  
No music. But Mark, Glen, Sean, Andrew, Matt, Jeff, Jay, Adam, Justin, Duane, Paul, Joanie, and Molly all came to the ring. Then my music hit and I walked to the ring. My popularity level shot up 20 levels, and that was before I made things right. I got in the ring and looked at the men at rignside. They all had their game faces on. I grabbed a mic and raised it to my mouth. "As you all obviously know, Vince is a pain in the ass and is only getting worse. Vince before I start, get your sorry ass out here." He trudged out and stood on the ramp. I could see the small hint of limp from Mark's attack. I raised the mic again. "Vince look around the ring," I motioned to the wrestlers, "These are the best superstars in the business. With that in mind, Vince, I want things right. First of all, Destiny is back and is treated as fairly as The Rock or Triple H himself." The crowd was surprised. "Now I know you all hate Destiny at the moment, but think, she has done nothing to upset you. If anyone's a disgrace, it's Vince. Chyna here knows what it's like to be treated unfairly as a woman. But please, I'm asking everyone, give Destiny a chance. Now if she is not treated right, all these superstars you see, Undertaker, Kane, X-Pac, Test, Matt, Jeff, Christian, Edge, Justin Credible, Rock, Triple H, Chyna, and the beautiful Molly Holly, will quit the business. And your XFL isn't in good shape so Vince you'd crash down. It's your choice. Same with the fans. Give her a chance." The crowd was silent, then one man, bless his soul, stood up and started chanting 'Des-tin-ee!' and soon the entire crowd was chanting along. I saw Mark leave through the crowd. Vince raised his own mic. "Ok, fine. It's a deal. And the new commioner has some words." He came out. "Damien, you will fight all 3 Radicalz tonight." After more mouth running, everyone was in the back. I still didn't know where Mark was.  
  
I was suiting up for my match. I was getting ready to head for the ring, when a man in a mask attacked me with a pipe. I could taste my own blood in my mouth. I heard him fumbling with something and he dropped a voice distorter. He then gave up. He whispered to me. "Molly will be mine." And he took off. The odd thing was, it didn't sound like Raven.  
  
I limped to the ring. I was easily beat after the attack. Benoit eventually scared them off. As I was staggering up, Jeff came out and helped me back. Jeff. As in Jeff Hardy. Maybe the Vince thing was a plot to help us all become a stronger pact.  
  
(Notes: I am reading Chyna's autobiography and loving it! I definently recomend it!!) 


	24. Its not right

"I know we've had our rough times." Jeff said. "But, I  
know you're also doing what you can to get Destiny  
back."  
"Have you talked to her?" Damien asked.  
"Not since she left. She took her stuff and left the  
hotel."  
"Shit." Damien said.  
"I know, I am scared to death. I don't know where she  
went. I don't even know if she's in the same state."  
"Never should have had her in that match, never should  
have told Austin to take the fall."  
"Damien, it's ok. I would have asked Austin the same  
thing. No one knew what kind of backlash this would  
have gotten. But, Vince has got himself a predicament  
here."  
"Lets hope he gets her back." Damien said.  
"It's more like, lets hope she'll come back." Jeff  
told him. "You have to understand something about  
Destiny. She's a stuborn son-of-a-bitch."  
"Sounds like me."  
"She's experanced more embarrassment in two days than  
I have my entire career. Winning the WWF Title killed  
hers. She won't be so quick to jump back in."  
"I feel like I should put her in a match against Rocky  
for that belt. Against someone, anyone."  
"She won't go for it." Jeff said. "Don't try so hard  
to win her trust. She trusts you, it's Vince she  
doesn't like. And, putting her in a match against  
Rocky for the belt will make it worse."  
He left. Where had I gone? I didn't leave the state,  
just the hotel. Actually, I was in a new hotel a mile  
away. I watched what Damien and the others had done. I  
felt special, but not enough to go back. I was  
embarrassed. I know it's a selfish act, but I had to  
be selfish. I had to think about myself for once.  
Seeing the crowd break into chant gave me something to  
look foward to if I decided to go back.   
My cell phone rang. At first, I wasn't going to get  
it, but decided to anyway.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Lets get somethings straight." It was Vince. "I don't  
like you, I don't like you one bit. But, I've got a  
real problem on my hands here. Looks like your little  
friends put me into a corner, and you have to come  
back."  
"I know, I saw what happened." I said. "And, I don't  
know if I am ready to come back, not yet."  
"Why not?" He sighed. "Look, you can have the damn  
title, whatever you want. Just, get back here."  
"It's not about the title. Looking back, I was better  
off without it. The real problem was on how I was  
treated. I don't know if I can show my face again."  
"Do you understand what's at risk for me here? I could  
lose the best of what I have!"  
"I know what the risk is." I told him. "I understand  
clearly. I know that if I don't leave what you have to  
go through, and that these amazing people are going to  
be out of jobs. Stuff they really like. I know what  
the risk is, for everyone involved."  
"They why not come back?!"  
"I'm not ready. How do I know that one man that  
started the chant didn't just do that so he could have  
his favorit wrestler stay? I'm not convinced."  
"Well, get convinced!" He yelled.  
"Do you have any idea what it feels like to go through  
what I did?" I asked. "Of course not. Dumb question."  
"Being a smart ass is going to get you no where. You  
understand that if you don't come back, you're going  
to coast your friends their jobs?"  
"I told you, I know what the risks are for everyone  
involved."  
He was getting pissed off, I could tell. But, I wasn't  
convinced. I wasn't sure if I was ready to show my  
face.  
"I'll strike a deal with you. You're a business man."  
I restrained myself from adding a bad one at that.   
"That would all depend on what type of deal it is."  
"Give me one week to figure this out. In one weeks  
time I will tell you if I am ready to come back. And,  
to make the deal for real, I will meet you at the  
Denny's accross the street from your hotel to sign  
something about it tomorrow at around noon. That way,  
none of the guys think you are bullshitting. And, you  
can show everyone that. But, in that contract it must  
say that if I don't decide to come back in a weeks  
time, they have to stay in the business."  
There was silence. "It's a deal." He said. He paused.  
"And, if you don't decide to come back, work business  
for the WWF." Then he hung up.  
I didn't know if I should take that as a complment or  
what. But, in any case, I was making a deal. I'd have  
to meet Vince at noon to sign a contract stating I had  
a weeks time to think about it. I knew no one would  
believe him if he said that. He could show them the  
signed document stating I had one week.  
The next day I waited for Vince in a booth in the  
back. I saw him walk in, and strut to where I was. he  
sat down and handed me a formal looking document. I  
took it and looked at it.  
"Don't worry, it's not going to cheat you out." He  
said. "But, you can look it over anyway."  
"It seems fair." I said putting it down after reading  
it. He had signed it already. "Just need a pen."  
He handed me one and I signed. "Alright, we have a  
deal. I will announce this tonight." Vince said.   
He got up and left. I sighed. My enitre fate, destiny,  
as a wreslter rested in these seven days. I wanted to  
see how Vince would announce this tonight.  
His music starts. He walks down to millions of boos.  
He stands in the ring for a few minutes until they  
calm down. He raises the mic.   
"You all were expecting Destiny's return tonight." He  
said. The boos went to cheers. "But, unfortunatly,  
that won't happen."  
Damien's music starts and he, arm and arm with Molly,  
walk out along with Jeff, Matt, Edge, Christian, Mark,  
Glen, Chyna, and Test. Damien is pissed, well everyone  
is pissed.  
"We had a deal McMahon." Damien said. "She comes back,  
or we leave."  
"I know the deal." Vince said. "But you can't leave.  
Because Destiny told me that she needs one week to  
think about this."  
"You liar!" Jeff yelled.  
"Now Jeff, I can understand why you're upset. I mean,  
she is your girl and all. But, I have here a contract  
stating that she has one week to think this all over."  
He held up the contract. "You all are welcome to take  
a look."  
The ran up. Damien grabbed the contract and Jeff read  
over his shoulder. "Damnit." Damien said. It was  
formal, and I did sign.  
"It also says we have to remain in the business." Matt  
said reading it over.  
"We didn't agree to that." Damien said.  
"It's what she wants." Jeff replied. "I'd do it for  
her."  
"Right now we just have to hope she comes back." Mark  
said. He was cleaning off his bike.  
"I'll call her." Jeff said. He tried. "She's not  
picking up."  
"Let her be, man." Adam told him. "She's got a lot to  
think about."  
"Even if Austin took the fall, that match was heavy."  
Jay said. "I didn't know he took the fall."  
"I asked him to." Damien said. "For her safty."  
"She didn't look safe. She was pretty beatten up." Jay  
replied.   
"Austin wouldn't go back on his word, would he?"  
Damien asked.  
"Nah, he's not like that." Glen answered. "Don't  
worry, he took the fall."  
"I'm not worried about that. Coz, if he didn't. Then,  
we have to make that known. Austin didn't take the  
fall, Destiny won fair and square." Damien said.  
"I'd believe it." Matt said.  
"I don't know if that's a good idea." Adam said.  
"You'd have to convince Austin to say he didn't take  
the fall and that he really lost to a girl. That is,  
if he did do it." He looked at Damien. "He took the  
fall. You can tell. Look at the tape. You can tell  
after her jump he took the fall. He was going to jerk  
his shoulder up but changed his mind. If you look  
closely you can see it."   
If you look at the tape you could. So, Austin did take  
the fall. There goes Damien's idea. I watched the  
matches and thought about coming back. The Hardyz  
looked upset that I wasn't by their side. Double D  
wasn't there. It was just Damien. But, he did bring  
Molly out to be by his side. It, it just didn't look right. 


	25. AHHHH!!!

Nothing was ever the same. I know even if we get through this, my mental injuries would affect me forever. I missed her terribly, but the show had to go on. The time was ticking, tick-tock, tick-tock. Molly was very supportive. Raven got more of an asshole every day. My career... my gimmick... my life. All down the shitter. Then one day I coouldn't take it.  
  
"Vince... I don't care what happens anymore. I want my realease." I stared at the mirror practicing my speech to Vince. No, no that was no good. I'll quit on air. My music hit and I ran down to the ring. I grabbed a mic. "I know Destiny had the contract that said I was to stay back in the business... but I really don't think that matters anymore. When I first met her, I instantly had feelings for her. Now that she's gone, everything is dwindling. So now I want my realease... on my own account." The crowd instantly began chanting 'Dam-I-En!" It felt great. Then the last person I expected came out. Ken Shamrock. He sauntered to the ring and grabbed a mic. "Damien... I never had the pleasure to meet you, but I watched your matches. You were the inspiration for my return. I thought you were a relentless mother fucker. But now I am asking you... as a coworker... Stay." The crowd erupted. "Ken, that's flattering, but I have nothing left." Instantly the Titan Tron turned on. Raven's ugly mug was on and he had Molly unconcious in a chair. "Hey Damien, you say you have nothing left, and your right. Molly and I have decided to get married at a local chapel. Good luck old friend." The Titan Tron went off. I was furious. Ken was furious. Then I was attacked from behind. I was hit unconcious, but the last thing I saw was Ken getting Blackman in the ankle lock.  
  
When I awoke, I looked up and saw two beady eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped up and impulsely arm locked him. "Damien! Stop man!" "Uhh sorry Mark." I let go. I felt really stupid. He laughed it off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a body sitting, shaking on the couch. I stared surprisingly at Mark. He laughed and put a tape in the VCR. It showed Raven and Molly driving to a drive-in chapel. Raven did the whole HHH thing, but the "preacher" looked familiar. He grabbed Raven and hit his head against the wall. Then Mark climbed out the window and proceeded to kick the shit out of Raven. Then he drove back to the arena with Molly. I thanked him and sat by Molly. She was crying and I put my arm around her. I silently wished Destiny was there. 


	26. Memories reborn

I saw what Damien had planned. I didn't like it. I  
didn't want him to leave on an acount of me. That  
wouldn't be right. But, I couldn't blame him, or  
anyone else in that circle to leave. I had no contact  
with any of them. I did nothing to let them know how I  
was.   
At Smackdown I had to do something. I came in, no one  
noticed. That was the way it would stay. Then, my  
music hit and everyone went insane. I came walking  
down in my street clothes with a mic to the ring. I  
stood in the center and took everything in.  
"Jeff! You might want to see this!" Adam yelled. Jeff  
came running in, a huge smile came accross his face.   
"Do you think?" Jay asked.  
"I don't know." Adam answered. "Just watch."  
"I know I shouldn't be here untill RAW on Monday." I  
said. "But, I felt I had to do something. No, I don't  
have a decision yet on if I am going to return." The  
crowed was upset about that. "But, I don't want anyone  
leaving if I don't come back. That goes for Jeff,  
Matt, Edge, Christian, and Damien. I know the story, I  
watch every match. I saw what Damien said, and then  
how Raven fucked it all up. But, I will refuse to come  
back if anyone thinks about leaving because of me."   
Then, something unexpected happened. Angel's music  
started. I knew Angel had a problem with me the day I  
walked in. I was there for The Rock every step of the  
way when he was going for the WWF Title. I helped him  
strip Angel of it. He wanted revenge.  
"How sweet." He said. "A fallen icon returns to say  
some sugar coated crap. I'm touched."  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"Oh, nothing really. Just here to remind you that I  
face The Rock for the WWF Title tonight. It's true,  
it's true." God, thoes two words. "And, since you  
haven't made a decision on if you'll be back, I guess  
you can't help him win. So, I guess this is a look at  
the new WWF Champ." He smiled. "You never were cut out  
to be the WWF Champ anyway. So, maybe that backlash  
was a good thing. And, you leaving is a better one."  
"I will be a better champ than you'll ever be." I  
said. Being reminded of my whole two days as WWF Champ  
were taking it's tole. I was getting chocked up and I  
never cry.  
"Don't make me laugh sweet-heart." He said. "And,  
after I beat The Rock I will be more than happy to  
challange you to a title match."   
"You have yourself a deal." I said.  
"Alright. A smart person would say no." He replied. "I  
mean, I don't want to embarrass you more."  
"The only one that will be embarrassed is you after I  
kick your ass." I said. "Oh, it's true, it's true." I  
said moching him.  
He laughed as he turned and left. Then, I realized he  
had just tricked me into coming back. I had to now. I  
had no choice. I couldn't back down from this  
challange. But, if he didn't win, which I'm sure he  
wouldn't, I didn't have to come back.   
I dropped the mic and tears started to fall. I crawled  
out of the ring and went backstage. I didn't want to  
run into anyone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. But,  
I ran into Chyna.  
"What you did was noble." She said. "Accepting Angel's  
challange like that."  
"Shouldn't have." I replied. "But, I couldn't back  
down in front of everyone." I sighed. "Do you really  
think I should come back?"  
"You owe it to yourself to." She answered. "You  
leaving proved Vince right. You couldn't do it. Now, I  
know how it feels to be in a man's world like this.  
And, I know you can. Even if Angel wins tonight, and  
you lose on RAW, you still put up a good fight, and  
that's what the people want to see."  
"Yeah, the same people that turned on me the second I  
held that belt above my head. I should stick to the  
Intercont Belt or something. Maybe the Woman's Title."  
"This is a huge honer, at leat you had the WWF Title.  
Even if Austin took the fall. I know you can do all  
this. You are a very talented wrestler. And, if you  
don't, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
She left. I sat in a chair far away from anyone's  
dressing rooms. Molly walked past. She did a double  
take and turned and came to me.  
"You're back?" She asked.  
"Not yet." I answered. "I had to make a speech."  
"Oh, I missed it. I just came in." She said. "What  
kind of speech?"  
"It ended with Angel challanging me to a title match  
if he beats The Rock tonight."  
"Oh. Angel won't win." She said. "Have you seen  
Damien?"  
"Nope, only person I saw was Chyna."  
"I'm looking for him." She said.   
"I saw what happened with Raven."  
"Oh, please, don't get me started with that man."  
"You and Damien make a cute couple." I told her.  
"Thanks, I really really like him. From the moment I  
saw him. Then, he had this thing for you and I thought  
I'll never have a chance against her."  
"He's a great guy. One of my best friends." I said.  
"I know. Just hope we last a long time."  
"He likes you. I can tell by the way he looks at you."  
  
She smiled. Then, she went to find Damien. The Rock vs  
Kurt Angel was just about to start. I didn't want to  
face Angel one bit. The match was hard, The Rock had  
just gotten a moonsault. Something I didn't know Angel  
was able to do. Anyway, I did the only thing I could  
think of to help The Rock, run in. I ran in and  
grabbed the WWF Title I once held. I beat Angel over  
the head with it. In this match, anything gose. So,  
The Rock couldn't get disqulified because of me. I  
continued my beating on Angel. If I pinned him, I  
could walk away with the title. But, I couldn't do  
that to Rocky. So, after a few moves, I left the  
beating to The Rock. He won.  
He pulled me into the ring and let me hold the WWF  
Title above my head. He hugged me. Thanking me. I  
guess I had made my decision about coming back. 


	27. Perfect Night

I wasn't at Smackdown. I just plain didn't go. I don't know why not. But I sure as hell watched it. "Well, she IS back. Thank god." I said to nobody. Then I saw the WWF Championship once again out of reach. I guess the first step would be to get idea out there...  
  
Raw! I stepped into Vince's office. "Oh well look whos here. You got a match against Blackman. I want you to put him over." "Oh hell no." "Well I'll tell someone ot make interfere then." I flipped him off and went to my locker room. I was watching the monitor. Blackman was going to the ring. "Fuck!" I ran to the curtain. I didn't bother getting my attire on. My music hit and I ran down the ramp to a huge pop. I slid into the ring and instantly began getting to work. I kicked Steve intot he corner and then gave him a foot choke. After a while of some serious ass kicking, Crash Holly's music hit. Next thing I know, the ref isn't looking and theirs a scale being swung at me. WHAM! I instantly fall, bleeding. Then I lost conciousness.  
  
I woke up in Mark's locker room. "Damien you can't do this every week." I laughed. "You don't have to worry about me." My vision was blurred but it looked like someone else was there. "Glen?" "Try again." It was Jeff. Some things I guess I'll never understand.  
  
After they got me sitting up, Destiny walked in. Jeff walked to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Oh look at the two lovebirds, where is my camera Mark?" He laughed and Destiny rolled her eyes. Then Molly burst into the room and instantly began asking if was ok and im sorry he did that. "Woah woah Molly chill out." Then it hit me. Suddenly something just made sense.  
  
I watched the monitor. Angle came out with a mic. "Well isn't it sweet. Here we have Damien, Molly Holly, Raven, Destiny, Jeff Hardy and Crash Holly, and I'm sure there's more that go with Destiny." He got booed. "Oh it's true, it's true. And before you interfered me, all these people in this sickening love pretzel. On one side we have a Romeo and Juliet scenario, and in the other, a slut that needs to rely on cheating to accomplish anything. She really lacks the 3 I's. Intensity. Integrity. And the one she lacks most, Intelligence. Oh it's true, alright, it's very true." The crowd was on their feet with chants of Angle sucks. I realized right then, I respected this man. He can make a crowd hate his ass without having to work very hard for it. And he didn't mind beeing a heel. Just then, Kane's music hit and Kane walked out with Crash Holly over his shoulder. I was right, Glen was getting revenge for me. Kane raised Crash over his head and threw him off the ramp. Crash plummeted through a table. He was out for the count. Angle couldn't believe it. "Well it appears Damien can't get revenge on his own." Kane ran to the ring. Just as he got in it, Big Show ran down. Kane tried to fight back but they really laid him out. Then I grabbed a bat and went to the curtain. My music hit and I walked to the ramp. I had a mic. "Angle if you want to see some fucking intensity, how bout I smash this bat on your face." The crowd erupted. As Angle and Show were watching me, Kane got a table in the ring. He then grabbed the ring bell. He swung it back and hit Big Show. That was all the time needed. I ran to the ring. I noticed several people following. On both sides. A huge ring brawl ensued and I cracked the bat on Raven's face. Then I got in the ring and instantly joined the brawl. After the wrestlers left the ring, all that was left was me. Or so I thought. Next thing I know, I'm Olympic Slammed through the table. Yea I know, perfect ending to a perfect night. Yea. Right. 


	28. They think SHES crazy?!

Me and Molly were backstage trying to help these guys  
out. They have to be hot shots, don't they? There were  
several bodies backstage in our locker room.  
"Men." Molly said.  
I laughed. I would have been a part of this, but  
before he joined in, Jeff told me I wasn't alowed and  
he'd get very pissed if I did. So, I had no choice.  
Jeff was on a bench holding his back. His left cheeck  
had a huge gash. Matt had blood dripping from a cut in  
his head and he was walking with a limp. Adam and Jay  
both got smashed with chairs several times. Adam had a  
huge gash on his back. Jay had been hit in the knee.  
Mark's forehead had been bashed with a hammer and the  
blood was pouring out. Glen had taken a serious  
beating from Big Show. And Damien was in the same  
condition Jeff was. So, as Molly said, men.  
"Y'all need to calm down." I said.  
"Really, you'll die soon." Molly added. She kissed  
Damien.  
"Hey, we're just trying to protect you." Adam said.  
"We don't need it." I replied. "We can take care of  
ourselves."  
"Hey, it's not my fault half of the federation hates  
me." Damien said. I smiled at him. He can be cute when  
he's pissed off.   
"I say you just stop picking fights." I told him.  
"Angel was asking for it." Damien said.  
"I'll handel him." I said.  
"Oh, no." Jeff spoke up. "I'm not letting you go after  
him."  
"Why not?" I asked. "I can take him. Rocky here won on  
Smackdown."  
"And, I'll run in if she needs it." Dwayne said.  
"Angel's good." Damien said. "Real good. He's got  
talent. Sure, he's an ass, but he's got talent." He  
took a towel of his cuts. "Be careful."  
"I will."   
Next match. I was going to come back. My music hit and  
I walked to the ring with a mic. Everyone backstage  
thought I was crazy.  
"She just better be careful." Jeff said as he limped  
around the locker room.  
"I stand here to challange someone to a match." I  
said. "A match that he had challanged me to on RAW,  
but never happened because he couldn't get his hands  
on the WWF Title." The crowd knew who I meant. And,  
his music started.  
"You're challanging me? Your Olympic Hero to a match?"  
He asked. Then laughed. "Oh, sweet-heart why do you do  
this to yourself?"  
"Are you backing down?" I asked.  
"I never backdown from a challange." He answered.  
He dropped the mic and charged at me. I was ready. I  
totally blew him away. Rocky did come out. He stalked  
Angel from outside the ring. Knowing he was there,  
Angel put me in the ankel lock. I squirmed around  
trying to get to the ropes. He was yelling and the ref  
was asking if I wanted to give up. I said no. Rocky  
wanted to run in, but the ref looked at him and he  
couldn't.  
I tried hitting him with my other leg, but couldn't  
get it around. The ref was now yelling at Angel to let  
me go. But, he wouldn't. I was frantically moving  
around. And, finally, did hit him with my other leg. I  
dived out of the ring to regain my strength.  
I dove back into the ring and got Angel out. Then did  
a perfect Bitch Bomb to him and pinned for the win.  
God, it felt great to kick his ass. 


	29. Yes I wrote that poem!

)(and after long suspense waiting....)(  
  
Of course, after the initial celebration, we were all slumped in Destiny's locker room. Most of us hurt. Mark and Glen had gotten drunk already. Glen wouldn't shut up. "Ey Eddie done and went an hit hims noggin! C'mon Gov'na!" Mark was busying himself by smashing empty beer cans into his forehead. At first we tried to get him to stop, but apparently according to Andrew, it was typical of him to do this. I was sitting on a couch with Molly snugged up by me. Jeff and Destiny were snuggled into a chair and looked asleep. Andrew was scribbling into a note pad. Sean was playing catch (with my baseball by the way) with Justin. I noticed Albert passed out in a corner. Adam was playing SmackDown! 2 with Jay, Matt, and Jeff. I was surprised at how many of these guys I was friends with. Even more surprised at my own success. Molly rolled off of my shoulder and was asleep on the couch. I got up and sat on the back of the couch with Andrew. "Hey man what are you writing?" He quickly blocked my view from the pad. "Nothing." "Come on Andrew." He sighed. "If you must know, I'm writing a poem." I smiled at him. Then a hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back onto the couch. I was now looking upside down at Adam and Jay. Adam spoke. "Dude we're having an argument. What has more to do with intelligence, economy or video games?" "Uh, video games." Adam stomped his foot. "Damn!" Jay laughed. "We decided what ever you said was wrong so I was right. Haha Adam you suck.." They walked back to their game. Andrew was looking at me. "Are they under Glen's influence?" I shrugged. He turned back to his notepad. Molly sat up and looked at me sleepily. "Ah my almighty alarm clock." "Funny." I smirked. She stuck her tongue out at me and helped me to a sitting position. The rest of the time consisted of Glen snoring.  
  
After we all dragged ourselves to the hotel, we found out we only had enough money for 5 rooms. Each had two beds. There was 14 of us, so it was about 3 to a room. Sean, Justin, and Albert would share a room and Albert would sleep on the floor. Typically, Jeff and Destiny wanted a room. Matt would sleep in the other room. Glen, Mark and Andrew would share a room and Glen would probably be hanging over all night. That left Adam, me, Jay and Molly. We decided on 4 rooms. We all went to our rooms. Jay and Adam decided they'd stay up all night playing video games. The Hardyz came over and Desitny too. Me and Molly went to the empty room. God, when your with 4 video game loving kid-like adults, it can be difficult. Andrew asked to stay in our room and we let him. Andrew just sat in the corner writing away. I looked at Molly. "Now what?" She shrugged. I wondered why they brought their playstation but not more money. Andrew suddenly stood up. "Perfect!" He ran out of the room. He gave me an idea. I grabbed a piece of paper and began writing. Molly went to sleep.  
  
When she finally woke up, I was still up. I had been opening my heart to a piece of paper. It wasn't exactly a poem that was at the level me and Molly were at, but I hopped it would. "Hey Moll. Let's go to the mall." She nodded sleepily. After she woke up, we went to our former room. The 4 were still up and didn't notice us. Destiny was up to. We motioned for her to come to us. she came over and we told her we were going. She nodded and went with us. She grabbed Adam's keys and we ran outside.  
  
After Molly was finally interested in something, I dragged Destiny to the jewelry store. "Damien! You really aren't going to get something for Molly?!" "Yes I am. So shut up and help me pick something." We eventually found a gold necklace. It was expensive, but I managed to get Destiny to pitch in. I could feel my heart beating ridiculously fast as we were headed for the car with Molly.  
  
Back in the hotel room, Molly was trying to figure out what I had got. I held the neclace behind my back. After she couldn't guess, I handed it to her. She shrieked. "Oh Damien! It's beautiful!" I was surprised. But the killer was the poem. I pulled it out of my pocket and read it out loud to her. I saw Destiny peeking into the room as I read it:  
  
The sea brings in new hope  
Rescued from isolation with a shining rope  
And washes away the tears  
That shed away my fears  
Your dreams are all I see  
You don't realize what's you've done for me  
Riding the waves to my heart  
My feelings for you, I don't know where to start  
I just want to bring you a smile  
And hope that my heart can stay for a while  
To bring new found joy to you  
And to forget all the bad times I've been through   
To make sure you have a pleasant day  
To show you a man can care in a gentle way  
And at the end of a lonely night  
I will be there to make everything right  
  
(Notes: Yes I wrote that. If it sucks just tell me. But Review!!!! Gosh!) 


	30. Oh wow...

I couldn't hear the poem. But, I could see Molly start  
to cry. I closed the door and went back to the guys.  
They were still on that damn game. I had to think of  
something to get them to stop.  
"Ok, I am really in the need for sex. So, someone  
please stop!" I yelled. All four dropped their  
controls. "About time you put them down."  
"That's not funny!" Adam said.  
"I had to do something." I replied. "Hey, we all have  
matches tonight."  
"Damnit!" Jay cried. "I had a whole day planned out."  
"Well, guess not anymore." I told him. I went through  
my bags and started changing.  
"Des." Adam said.  
"Oh, I don't mind if you don't." I answered with a  
smile.  
Jeff didn't know what to do at that point. His  
girlfriend was changing in front of his best friends  
and brother. Adam was glowing. He's had his eyes on  
for me along time. Matt was laughing. Didn't know what  
to make of it. Jay really didn't care much.  
"How do I look?" I asked.  
"Better when you were in your underwear and bra." Adam  
said. "Possibly without." Jeff looked at him.  
"Sorry, only one man can see that." I said. I went  
over and kissed Jeff.  
"Do that in your own hotel room!" Matt said.  
Soon enough we were at the arena. I didn't know what  
to expect from Kurt. All I knew was, I needed a  
shower. I didn't take one since like, two days before.  
I told the guys were I would be. That's when hell  
started. I was in the shower when I heard something. I  
Turned, nothing. Few minutes later, I heard it again.  
And, once again, nothing. On the thrid time I saw Kurt  
standing there looking at me. He then came over to ,e  
and pushed me against the wall. He tried something. I  
screamed as loud as I could. Hunter came in. He stood  
in front of me, facing Kurt. I was freaked. He grew  
tight and charged after Kurt. I stood there, crying.  
After he threw Angel out, he came back with a towel  
and warpped me in it.  
"It's ok." He said.  
"Don't tell Jeff. Please, don't tell Jeff." I cried.  
"I won't, I won't."  
Hunter told Vince to let me out of my match tonight.  
Vince, surprisingly, agreed. But, I wasn't out yet.  
Kurt made an apearance in the ring. I stood in the  
corner of the locker room, now scared.  
"I have to say something." He said. "First off, I want  
to thank Destiny for the show. Yes, she was in the  
shower, and my what a sight. I tried to get some too.  
It would have been so easy. Then, Triple H had to come  
in and ruin it for me."   
I stood wide eyed at the TV. Jeff got mad and threw a  
chair at the wall. Matt went to calm him down, I  
started to cry, in front of everyone. I don't do that.  
"Destiny." Damien said. He went over and hugged me.  
"It's all fucked up!" I cried. "I want Angel, I want a  
piece of him!"  
"Shh, not now." He said. "Just stay calm."  
My crying got worse as Angel went on.I was now  
hysteirical crying in Damien's arms. Adam looked over  
at me, shocked. After putting his fist through the  
wall, Jeff left. He came back in the ring. He charged  
Angel and started beating him. A way I've never seen  
Jeff fight before.  
I couldn't calm down. Not even seeing Jeff beat the  
shit out of Angel. I was just too hysterical. Jeff was  
in a mad rage. He didn't want to talk to anyone.  
"Destiny, I need you to calm down." Damien told me.  
Molly had just arived and came in.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. I couldn't even answer.  
"She was in the shoewr and Kurt tried something."  
Hunter answered.  
She pushed Damien away. "Oh, hunny!" She said. She  
took me out of the room.  
"Fucking, Angel." Damien said.  
"Jeff's out for death I don't need you to be." Hunter  
told him.  
Damien walked over to Jeff. "I am so sorry." He said.  
"Look, I am just as pissed as you are. Well, not as  
pissed. Angel's an ass. I'll do anything for ya, if  
you want."  
Jeff looked up. "Thanks man, but I'll do it. No use in  
both of us getting fired."  
"Jeff, woah. Don't do anything you'll regret later  
on." Damien told him.   
"I just have to get Angel." Jeff said.  
Damien nodded. 


	31. Would you like a headache with that gore...

Little did he know, I wasn't planning on helping him. Because I don't like him? No. Because I didn't have to. I knew who would. And I was right, later that same day, Glen and Mark had assaulted Angle and broke his nose. Security finally pulled them off of him. Jeff was instantly on Angle punching him in the nose. I didn't really think Angle deserved THAT much so I pulled Jeff off of him. Jeff then attacked me. Glen lifted Jeff over his head. I could feel the warm blood on my face. Destiny was standing in shock. Mark was trying to bring her back to reality. Thats all I saw before I passed out.  
  
I woke up and looked dizzily into Molly's worried eyes. "Damien! You ok?!" "Yea Moll, I'm fine. What did that boy do to make me pass out?" "He hit your head into a pipe." I winced. She noticed and kissed me on the cheek. I sat up and looked around. Nobody else was in the room. "Where's Jeff?" "He's sulking in his locker room. He feels horrible for what he did." I slowly got up and with Molly's help got to Jeff's locker room. When I walked in he screamed, "DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY!" "Jeff chill it's ok." Glen and Mark were playing SmackDown!2 with Adam and Jay. They just never quit that game. I had a serious headache. It was about to get worse. Raven was fighting Big Show in a hardcore match and they made their way to our locker room. When the door broke open everyone jumped up. We all began attacking Big Show, for he had a bat and was attacking Mark. While we were fighting him, Raven started to stalk towards Molly. I heard her shreik and turned around, to be met with a pipe in the side of the head. I fell, bleeding. I still managed to keep conciousness and saw Raven carry Molly out of the locker room while Glen threw Big Show through the wall. Literaly. As soon as I staggered to my feet, I slumped my arm over Paul. The ref hit the floor. "1! 2! 3!" The ref handed me the Hardcore belt. I looked at him in shock. I had no idea it was for the belt! Glen saw my shock and nodded to me. I lay down and he pinned me. We had a new hardcore champion. I then ran out of the locker room looking for Raven.   
  
I found him in Brooklyn Brawler's locker room. Don't ask. Anyways, we brawled. One hell of a brawl. We opened each other up and eventually he won. I staggered to the wall and Molly attacked him with a chesse grater. She grated his face. He was screaming for his life. My headache had only gotten worse.  
  
After we settled everything down, my headache was almost gone. It went downhill from there. First, Vince hit me in the back of the head for a bad call, Undertaker pushed Kane who accidently hit me in the head. Then I went ot for a match. It was a handicap match against the Hardyz. THe doublte teaming was too much, and then the Dudleyz started attacking me and them. Then Devon piledrived me. Ow! Then I saw Molly come to the ramp. Buh-Buh got a mic. "You think we're afraid? Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeevon!" The crowd cheered. The Dudleyz always disgusted me. "Get the table!" As soon as he said it, the APA came out and cleaned the ring. Then I Dementia Dropped Devon through one.  
  
In the backstage, I was in pain again. I staggered into a locker room. It was too late when I realized I had made a mistake. Vince had been talking about an old friend coming back to the WWF. I quickly learned who. I was holding my head when I looked up. He was standing there, pissed. They Ryhno charged at me and knocked me through the door. 


	32. Rape

I had kept myself away from all the action that night.  
I didn't want to get involved. I saw Damien get tossed  
through the door. I ran to him. Then, Angel came up  
from behind me. He said thank you to Vince, and Rhyno.  
Angle told Rhyno to take Damien away. He then carried  
me to an emprty room.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.   
He turned and strike me with a pipe. I blanked out.  
Angel then did the unthinkable. He rapped me. I woke  
up to that. I started to scream, and he hit me. But, I  
wouldn't back down.   
Hunter heard me. He ran in and beat him up. Just like  
the shower. I was now in the corner of the room  
shaking.  
"Oh, God, Destiny." He said. "Come here." He pulled me  
into him. "I've got to tell Vince."  
"Vince was in on it!" I cried.  
"Then, I have to call the police. Get them arrested."  
"Who will run the WWF?"   
"There's me." He answered. "I may not be the best, but  
I'm all they have."  
"What about Shane?"  
"I don't know if he'll do it." He said. "But, I will  
ask. Right now, all that matters is getting you to a  
hospital and me getting the police."  
He put his shirt on me and walked me out. He took me  
out the back way and into his car. We didn't run into  
anyone. I sat and cried.  
"It's ok to be ok. I'm here for you." He told me.  
We got to the station. He told the officer the whole  
thing. I was taken to a hospital. Hunter had to help  
fill out a report. I was crying the whole time. But,  
Vince and Angel were getting put away. Hunter then  
called Shane telling him what happened. He said he  
would take over right away. I wouldn't let him tell  
anyone else. Who knows what could happen. But, when  
the cops came, people started to ask.  
"What happened?" Matt asked.  
"A rape." A cop answered. A medic took Damien to the  
hospital to be observed over night.  
"A rape?" Matt repeated. He saw Angel walk away in  
chains and had some idea.  
Me and Damien were out the next day, but I wasn't the  
same. I had acted differently. Shane was now chair man  
of the WWF. A better one. But, he couldn't make me  
feel any better.   



	33. And it starts...

I had no idea. When Matt told me what he thought happened, I didn't believe him. Then she told us. I couldn't understand why. I didn't have time to think. I was attacked again. This time by Rhyno again. After a long ass-whoopin, I was helped. When I saw who, I couldn't believe it. I stood up and looked at him. Chris Benoit. He left before I could say anything.   
  
I was in the ring waiting for my opponent. Molly was at ringside. Then the music hit. It had been my favorite music when I was watching these guys. I was going to wrestle my hero. I didn't want to. Destiny came out first. Just when I didn't think she could wear any less, too. She wore that outfit Lil' Kim had worn that one time. With the one nipple only covered by a small star. HBK then came out. The match started quick. I had HBK in the corner. After a long match, I flipped him down into the crossface. My all-time favorite suvmission hold. He tapped fairly quickly. While I was celebrating, Destiny did her part, against her will. She attacked me with a chair. Rhyno ran out and set up a table in the turnbuckle. After missing the gore to me, he plowed Molly through it. Then he attacked me. Benoit came out and cleared the ring except for me and Molly. Smackdown went of the air with the 6 people who would compete monday staring each other down.  
  
Raw! We had main event again. HBK, Rhyno and Destiny vs. Damien, Benoit and Molly. The match started with Destiny and Molly. But as soon as the bell rang, Destiny tagged in Rhyno. He quickly gored Molly. I broke up the pin. Molly somehow managed to tag in Benoit. He suplexed Rhyno. That was when I realized the fans were chanting for my team. I gave Destiny a look that said "Sorry." She just glared. I was tagged in. I climbed the turnbuckle and went for the moonsault. Rhyno moved and tagged HBK in. HBK sweet chin musiced me immeadiatly. Molly then Mollycanrana'd HBK. All 6 of us were in the ring battling. Destiny threw Molly out of the ring and followed to attack more. Rhyno and Benoit left also. That left me and HBK. I dementia dropped him. No! Miss! He followed with a hurricanrana. I got up and was sweet chin musiced. I got the ropes. Phew. I whirl side slammed him then Dementia Dropped him. 1..2..3! I slid out of the ring. I couldn't believe I had won. I ran to the back. I saw Destiny freaking out. I ran over to her and saw Molly being taken away in an ambulance. Rhyno and Benoit caught up to us. "Great match.. say, where's Molly?" Rhyno asked. I pointed at the ambulance. Silence. I decided to stay away from the usual gang for the rest of the night.  
  
Just because I wasn't with them doesn't mean I was'nt having fun. There was a small little segment left. I took the oppurtunity. I walked into Lita's locker room. Without knocking. "Hey Lita I need to ask you a favor..." Raw went off air. Suspensful, no? This was the plan: Avoid the gang and be around Lita a lot. This would cause suspicion. Then I would altogether always be with Molly. But little did I know, there was one complication... 


	34. ...and ends.

There were no hard fellings on mine and Molly's part.  
We told each other what we were going to do. The  
ambulance thing was a set up. We got into the  
ambulance, left, and came back a few minutes later. We  
kept out of everyone's way. They asumed we were really  
hurt.  
We were sitting in an empty hallway. We were talking  
about the match and everything. Angel came. He walked  
down with Raven. The two looked at us. Only a few knew  
about that rape. The close cirlce. Molly did. And, I  
knew about Molly's past with Raven.  
"Well, well Raven." Kurt said. "Look what we have  
here."  
"Two fine ladies all alone." Raven replied with a  
smile to us. "No one's here to save you know."  
"I can save myself." I said. "I don't need anyone."  
"Destiny, maybe we should get out of here." Molly said  
in my ear. I shook my head.  
"I want to know why the fuck you two are doing this."  
I continued. "Why you rapped me. And, why you're so  
hung up on Molly. Can't you see? You have no shot, not  
chance in hell."  
"Destiny." Molly said again. "Lets leave."  
"Listen to the lady." Kurt said. "You're life might be  
in danger." He pulled out a four to five inch knife.  
Molly jumpped behind me.  
"You want to go to jail for murder? Fine. But, I'm not  
moving until I find out why." I said.  
Kurt handed the blade to Raven and walked to me.  
"Destiny, Destiny." He said. "There is no reason for  
anyone to kill you girls. Why? You're the best pick.  
Raven's had his eyes on Molly here for awhile. And,  
that one drunken night awhile back didn't help you out  
Molly." Molly let out a small cry. "And, as for you  
Destiny. I've taken a liking to you. Mainly because of  
the way you walk out into the ring. Well, lets face  
it, you're sexy. And, when I see something I like I go  
for it."  
"You're waisting your time." I said. "Both of you.  
I've got Jeff. Molly has Damien."   
He laughed.   
"Please, don't do this. Just stop it right now."   
"Why?" He asked.  
"I'm happy with what I have. So is Molly. You're nice  
guys. Just, end this now."  
Raven looked at Kurt and Kurt back at Raven. Raven  
dropped the blade and walked away. Kurt wasn't so  
sure. But, after a few minutes he did too. Molly gave  
me a hug.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"No problem." I replied.  
With in the days that followed I noticed Damien's  
attention was somewhere else. I didn't dare to ask.  
His temper was shorter than normal. And he was anal  
about everything. Test was worried.  
"I'm sure it's one of his mood swings." I said.  
"I don't think so, not this time." Test replied. "It's  
something more."  
"Who the hell knows. He hasn't been around. No one  
talks to him. He spends his time else where." I said.  
I got suited up for my match. Lita's return. I would  
face her. I begged Matt and Jeff to stay out of this  
match. I wanted the win. Matt was ok with it. He was  
too worried about their match with the APA. Jeff knew  
and remembered the past with us and wasn't so happy.  
Adam and Jay wanted to walk out with me. They didn't  
have a match.  
My music started and everyone cheered. Things had  
cleared with the WWF Title and all that. I was again  
riding the top of it all. Lita wasn't so lucky. People  
really didn't want her to return. I was in the middle  
of kicking her ass when I felt someone's hands on me.  
That person threw me off and went to Lita. I looked  
up, that person was Damien. I didn't know what to do.  
He saw me, realized it was me, and left quickly.  
His involved was a knew motavation. I beat on Lita  
like there was no tomorrow. I won, and left her  
bleeding and badly hurt in the middle of the ring. I  
was in a rage after the match. But, someone did have  
something to say.  
"I've never seen you explode like that." Vince said. I  
spun around and looked at him. "I loved it. All of it.  
I loved how you went crazy after Damien got involved."  
"Please." I said. How could I sit here and listen to  
Vince.  
"No, no. I know we've had some hard times. Some bad  
times. But, I am beginging to like what you're turning  
into. This match against Lita was perfect. The way you  
attacked, the way you opened her up."  
"Thank you, Vince." I said. "But, I have to get going.  
I have a match to walk out in."  
"What, Matt and Jeff? Don't worry, they can hold their  
own. I want to talk to you and some possible things we  
can arrange with Lita. And, with Damien."  
"No offense, but I'm really not interested. If  
anything happens with Lita, let it be her fault."  
"Oh, I see. Well, I am going to have you face off with  
her a lot. Remember, my door is always open."  
I nodded and walked away. Two weird things in one  
night. What else could go wrong? Ha, had to ask. I was  
walking back to the locker room when I heard Damien's  
voice, followed by Lita's. I went to the door.  
"I'm going to kill her! Embarrassing me on my day  
back!" Lita cried.  
"Calm down." Damien said. "Here, put this on your  
head. Look, don't worry about Destiny now. Let me  
handel her."  
I leaned against the wall. What was Lita doing with  
Damien? I knew Molly would be taking this hard so I  
went to find her. She was in a room crying. I walked  
in and put my hand on her shoulder.  
"Lita." She said.  
"I know." I replied.  
"I mean, I thought we were-"  
"Don't worry about that now. I'll take you back to the  
hotel. You can stay with me. I'll make Jeff bunk up  
with Matt."  
"Oh, I don't want to be a bother." She said between  
sobs.  
"You won't be. Trust me. Wait around here for awhile I  
have something I have to do."  
I left Molly and went to Vince's room. I didn't want  
to go, didn't want to do it. But, this was out of hand  
and I had to. I knocked. He answered. He smiled as I  
walked in and sat down.  
"So, are you here to take me up on that offer?" He  
asked.  
"Yes." I answered.  
"Good. Do you have any ideas you want to do?"  
"I do." I sighed. "As long as I get Damien too."  
"I see. You want a two for one deal?" He folded his  
hands. "Don't normally give a two for one service.  
But, since I have been amazed by your match tonight  
and you're egarness with Damien, you're an exception."  
"Thank you, Vince." I said. "I have to do this."  
"I understand. Now, before we get into details I need  
to know what I will be reciving in return."  
"Right." I said.  
"I was thinking of a few months of service."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You, coperate side for a few months. I won't make you  
go against your boyfriend. But, you will be on my side  
to pay off this debt."  
I sighed. "It's a deal." Those three words were so  
hard to say.  
"Wonderful. Now, down to business. You're not dragging  
any of your friends into this are you?"  
"No, it's just me."  
"Ok, well I can get Steph to mess with Lita. And, I'll  
get my two boys to take care of Damien."  
"Don't kill anyone."  
"No, hun, we don't do that in this business." He said.  
"Don't worry, next week on RAW the two of them will  
get a few reasons to wisen up."  
"Is that all?" I asked.  
"Yes, rest asure my dear. On RAW you won't be  
disappointed."  
I nodded and left. I didn't feel very good about going  
there. But I couldn't do this alone. And, I couldn't  
tell anyone.   
I went back to the room to get Molly and to get the  
hell out of there. She seemed better when I got back.  
Jeff had found her. I told Jeff what I was doing with  
Molly and he said ok.   
"What did you have to do?" She asked.  
"Don't worry about it." I answered. "Lets just get  
back to the hotel."   
The following week I still felt bad about going to  
Vince. But, I had do it. I walked in and saw Steph.  
She smiled at me. She was going to make a break for  
Lita. In her hand was a 2x4. I saw two guys that  
belonged to Vince walking to Damien's locker. I sat in  
a chair waiting for my match to start. I was going  
against Lita. I don't think Steph would have done  
anything yet. I had to win.  
I walked out alone, but Lita was joined by Damien. I  
looked at Damien. I shot him an evil look and he  
backed down. He almost looked sorry. But, I didn't  
care. I tossed Lita out of the ring and onto Damien. A  
few minutes into the match, Steph came out with that  
2x4. She ran into the ring and started beating Lita. I  
helped out. The bell ran for a disqualification. I  
didn't care. I continued the beating. Damien ran in  
and pulled me off. He didn't touch me. Just set me  
aside. He then took Steph off, and after a blow to the  
legs by that 2x4 he carried Lita out. I ran to the  
ropes and began to freak out, yelling, cussing,  
everything. I had blown it, gone crazy.  
Steph walked with me out of the ring. I went to her  
room and started yelling again. Thoes two guys working  
for Vince walked by. Next thing I remember hearing was  
things breaking and Damien yelling. I ran out to see  
him being manhandeled by the two men. Vince was  
standing in the corner, laughing. He needed a reason  
to beat Damien. I felt bad. He didn't really do  
anything wrong. Lita tried to save him. But, when I  
saw her I flipped and came running at her. I speared  
her into the hard wall. She fell to the floor where I  
left her, motionless. The two men finished with Damien  
and left. I stood there and saw what I had done. One I  
felt good about, the other, I didn't. I didn't want to  
see Damien hurt.   
I following day I decided to tell Vice it was off for  
Damien. I just wanted Lita. But, I still wanted to go  
after Damien for just being with Lita. I wanted him  
because he spent more time with her than with Molly.  
Molly was heart-broken. She was crushed, and I hated  
to see her like that. She told me that whoever was in  
charge for their beatings was her hero at the moment.  
She told me she loved Damien, but seeing him suffer  
felt good. I didn't tell her it was me.  
"So, why exactly are you here?" Vince asked.  
"I don't want you to punish Damien so hard. I was  
thinking more like sticking him unfair matches."  
"Alright, I can do that." He said. "But, I am going to  
ask you to help me in a match. A match against  
Damien."  
I couldn't say no. So, I nodded. I was going to help  
Vince fight Damien. It wasn't like he didn't deserve  
it, he did.   
The tapping of Smackdown. I was sitting in Vince's  
room waiting for the match. Vince came out of his  
bathroom and we walked to the ramp. His music started  
and we walked out. People were amazed to see us.  
Damien was in the ring, his mouth dropped.   
The match started. I stood outside the ring. Once  
Vince was out for awhile, I ran in and picked Damien  
up. I raised my fist, but I just couldn't do it.  
Damien looked up at me and I shook my head. He smiled.  
Vince got up and was standing behind me. I turned and  
punched him instead. I beat on him and helped Damien  
win. I put his hand up and helped him out.  
"So, you were the one." He said. "The one behind it  
all."  
"Hey, you can't blame me." I told him. "Why Lita?"  
"I didn't think all of this would happen." I looked at  
him. "Ok, ok. It's over."  
I hugged him. He told Lita to fuck off, and then  
talked to Molly. Jeff was pretty amazed at what I had  
done. He was there when Vince came to talk to me.  
"I thought we had a deal." He said.  
"Well, I realized I don't need your help. Damien is my  
friend and I can handel Lita myself."  
Vince got pissed and almost hit me. Jeff took him out.  
He kissed me.   
I can't really say what happens next. Vince did go to  
the hospital because of Jeff's attack. Me and Lita are  
still at each other. Me and Jeff are as strong as  
ever. And, me and Damien have settled it all. We're as  
close as we can be. Who knows what will happen next.  
I'm sure Vince will punish me for what I had done. I  
know Angel and Raven will be back in the picture. But,  
I do know this, me and Damien, Double D we won the Tag  
Team Tiles for the Dudley Boyz and I finally got the  
credit I deserved for owning the WWF Title. 


End file.
